Flores o Espadas
by Nadeshko12
Summary: Hiei y Kurama han sido buenos amigos por mucho tiempo. Pero, que pasará si los dos posaran sus ojos en una chica nueva? Podrá ella escoger entre dos hombres totalmente diferentes? Que podrán hacer ellos para conquistarle? Una historia llena de Aventura, Romance, Pasión y hasta clases de Anatomia. Entra y descubre de lo que estoy hablando! ;)
1. Una Nueva Chica

FLORES Y ESPADAS

Cáp.1

La chica nueva…

¨Bajo aquella luna inmensa, te esperaba a ti, amor mío, que desgracia la que separa a nuestras familias, llena de rencores…. Y nosotros llenos de amor y pasión… eso es lo que nos une¨

- Oye Minamino!!, que lees?- pregunto un chico el cual se sienta cerca de el.

- Leo una obra de Shakespiere, se llama Romeo y Julieta- dijo Suuishi cerrando dicho libro.

- Si que eres aburrido, hey pero ya te contaron?- pregunto algo picaro el chico.

- no, que paso?- pregunta el pelirrojo algo curioso.

- Hoy entra una nueva alumna al salon, se dice que es muy linda y ademas muy inteligente- dijo esto casi susurrando.

Se encontraban en el colegio, la primavera estaba en lo mejor de si, y las hojas de los arboles cercanos comenzaban a salir, esto significaba nada mas que el comienzo del bimestre, suena el timbre y se escucha el acomodo de todas las sillas en la pieza.

- Buenos Dias, alumnos… me complace en presentarles a una nueva alumna que estara con nosotros a partir de hoy, por favor hagan que se sienta bien- dijo la profesora entrando a la habitación y extendiendo su mano hacia la puerta.

Solo se veia como una chica entraba, era de cuerpo muy esbelto, sus cabellos castaños largos un poco mas debajo del cuello y ondulado, el cual era hermoso, unos ojos picaros y seductores de color café con una pizca de dorado, una sonrisa totalmente inocente que atraía la atención del que la viera, y con el uniforme de la secundaria parecia sacada de un cuento de hadas.

- Su nombre es: Hana Daidoshi- dijo la profesora palmando su hombro.

- Mucho gusto- dijo la joven dando una reverencia.

- bueno clase, necesito a alguien que la ayude a adaptarse… dejenme ver….- dijo la profesora, pero lo que no esperaba que los varones excepto uno (ya supieron kien jejej) levantaban la mano para ser la guia de tan bella damisela.

- Minamino! seras tu- dijo con gran alegria.

- No puede ser!! Por que siempre el se queda con las mas lindas!!- se oian en toda la clase, los lamentos de los muchachos.

Hana camino hacia donde el estaba sentado, un pupitre estaba vacio, asi que puso sus libros encima de el y se sento sin decir palabra alguna.

- mucho gusto- dijo el joven queriendo ser amable.

- Eres tu, Minamino?- pregunto la chica algo curiosa.

- Suuishi Minamino, pero si quieres puedes decirme kurama-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendole amigablemente.

- Esta bien- dijo Hana dandole otra sonrisa, y ya poniendo atención en clase.

- Se ve que es algo reservada, pero debo admitirlo… es muy bella, y tiene algo que me volvio loco desde que la vi- dijo para sus adentros Minamino.

Solo se oyo cuando una rama del arbol cerca del ventanal de la clase se rompio, pero no sabian el motivo, solo quedo el pedazo colgando de un hilo y unos alumnos dudosos de creer que habia sido un pajaro.

En la hora del almuerzo…

Kurama habia salido al jardin, pero no habia nadie, cuando se puso en el pie de un arbol…

- Un poco mas y te descubren Hiei- pudo decir viendo que el chico salia detrás de el.

- No seas tonto, nunca me decubriran- pudo decir algo enojado.

(Hey aclaración!! al muchachito Hiei le voy a dar el honor de ser alto en este fic jejej, pobre… creo que se va a alegrar).

- Que hacias por aquí?- pudo preguntar Kurama algo curioso.

- Solo veia tus mentadas clases, y en eso entro……- no titubeo palabra alguna cuando el chico lo vio algo desconcertado.

- en eso entro…… la nueva chica???- pudo terminar la frase kurama.

- Que te pasa? Como puedes creer que me haya fijado en una humana,!!!- pudo exclamar con descortesía.

- Minamino!!- solo se oyo una voz proveniente de la puerta del jardin, era Hana que caminaba hacia donde el estaba, pero hiei ya habia desaparecido.

- Que paso, necesitas algo?- pregunto Kurama algo nervioso.

- Con quien hablabas? Me pareció ver a alguien- dijo Hana buscando aquella persona por todos lados.

- No, solo estaba yo- pudo decir casi temblando.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor, minamino…- dijo Hana aceptando las palabras del chico.

- Dime- dijo.

- Necesito que me quites a ese grupo de muchachos que me andan persiguiendo de encima, no los aguanto- pudo decir cruzando sus brazos.

- Que hermosa se mira enojada- pudo pensar un momento el pelirrojo.

- Minamino, estas escuchando??- dijo moviendo una mano de izquierda a derecha frente del rostro de kurama.

- Ehh? Si claro- dijo Kurama caminando hacia la puerta con ella.

- Es mas bella de cerca… eh?? Pero que estoy diciendo??- pudo decir en voz baja un muchacho que se encontraba escondido en lo alto del arbol.

Ya poniendo en orden todos los jóvenes que quedaron embobados por la belleza de Hana, kurama pudo divisar que la joven estaba leyendo un libro, como el acostumbraba hacer y por un momento la idea de acortejarla se le paso por la mente, ya que jamas habia visto una chica como ella…

Continuara….


	2. Seduccion Fallada

Cap. 2

Seducción Fallada…

Aquel pasillo del colegio no acostumbraba estar tan lleno de estudiantes a menudo, solo cuando ponian los boletines de las mejores calificaciones…

Habian pasado mas de dos semanas desde que Hana entro al Colegio y se estaba llevando mejor con todos, tenia sus amigas y tenia amigos varones por montones, se decia que se estaba convirtiendo popular entre los chicos, y eso aparentaba molestarle un tanto al pelirrojo.

Se encontraba haciendo unos experimentos para botanica, cuando de repente entro unos de sus amigos algo cansado.

- Oye Minamino, te tengo una noticia que te va a impactar- pudo decir con respiración entre palabra.

- Que pasa?- pudo preguntar algo serio.

- Daidoshi te gano en todas las materias!- pudo decir algo nervioso.

Kurama solo pudo bajar el bote de vidrio en el que habia introducido unas hierbas y se puso algo pensativo.

- Vaya si que es inteligente- pudo decir casi en voz baja.

- Ya veo que te contaron todo- dijo una voz desde la puerta del salon.

- Bueno minamino tengo deporte nos vemos mas tarde- dijo el chico saliendo del salon.

- No puedo creer que seas tan linda e inteligente a la vez- pudo decir kurama con una sonrisa picara.

- ya deja de elogiarme tanto, deberias de mantenerte firme o alguien vendra a quitarte el puesto- dijo Hana entrando y poniéndose al lado del pelirrojo.

- No miento, es la verdad, y quien mas para quitarmelo que tu, eres la mas indicada- pudo decir viendola esta vez a los ojos.

- Kurama, por favor ya para- pudo decir Hana esquivando esa hermosa mirada de los ojos esmeralda.

-No puedo creer, que me hayas llamado Kurama, es la primera vez que lo haces- pudo decir picaronamente el chico.

- Bueno ya ves, los milagros pasan…. Kurama- dijo Hana viendo aquel experimento que hacia.

- veo que si- dijo Kurama entrando de nuevo a su experimento.

- te gusta mucho la Botanica, verdad?- dijo Hana viendo lo que hacia con paciencia.

- Si y a ti también te deberia de gustar, ya que tu nombre significa flor- dijo el pelirrojo comenzando su picardia de nuevo.

- Veo que sabes mucho sobre mi- dijo Hana siguiendole el juego.

Kurama se acercaba mas a ella, ya que se encontraba apoyada en la mesa de trabajo, pero mantenia su distancia para evitar las ganas que tenia de darle un beso.

- Me pasas esa probeta (es un accesorio de laboratorio) que esta detrás de ti, Por favor- dijo el pelirrojoalgo serio.

Hana le dio la espalda para poderla alacanzar, cuando sintio una mano en cada lado de ella apoyadas en la mesa, que le impedia moverse libremente.

Hana solo pudo darse la vuelta con dificultad y se encontro con los ojos esmeraldas de nuevo, Kurama la tenia encerrada en sus brazos y a pocos centímetros de sentirla en su abdomen, cuando movio su cabeza a un lado de su cuello y respiro profundamente aquel perfume que llevaba puesto que le parecia embriagador.

- Hueles delicioso- pudo decir Kurama con voz sensual.

- Gracias- dijo Hana sin moverse.

Kurama volvio de nuevo a su cuello pero esta vez poso sus labios en el dandole un pequeño pero picaro beso en el, luego volvio a verla al rostro y se acerco lo suficiente para darle otro en sus labios carnosos que le parecian una tentacion mortal, estaba a centímetros solamente cuando se oyo la campana sonar que avisaba el comienzo de clases después del descanso. Lo que hizo que se detuviera.

- Mira la hora, ya van a comenzar las clases- dijo Hana sonriendole maliciosamente y soltandose de una vez de sus brazos.

- Demonios!- pudo pensar Kurama pensando en su intento fallido por besarla.

- Lo vi algo enojado por no haber cumplido su meta, pero quiero que se esfuerce un poco mas- pensaba Hana caminando hacia su asiento.

Kurama la seguia de lejos, ya que al fin habian quedado uno al lado del otro.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a entrar hasta que estaban todos y la profesora entro, esta vez irian a Historia.

- Necesito que me pongan atención, tenemos un problema- pudo decir algo nerviosa la profesora…- tenemos que presentar la obra escolar y no tenemos ni la menor idea de cual, quiero que me ayuden a escoger una- pudo añadir sentandose en su escritorio.

- Sugiero que hagamos ¨ Romeo y Julieta ¨- dijo el pelirrojo algo serio.

- me parece magnifica idea!! Pero quienes seran los protagonistas?- pregunto.

- Que sean Minamino y Daidoshi!- exclamo una alumna del salon.

- Si!! Es buena idea, y son los mejores para aprenderse un guion!- decian todos.

- excelente! Que me dicen Minamino y Daidoshi?- pregunto la profesora viendolos con curiosidad.

- De acuerdo- dijeron los dos en coro.

En ese momento Kurama vio fijamente a los ojos de Hana, ya que al fin en la obra iba a poder ser capaz de besarla como el tanto deseaba.

Ya todo estaba en orden, dentro de dos semanas se estrenaria la obra, y asi comenzaron los preparativos. Kurama se disponia ir a ver a yusuke cuando unos amigos lo encontraron en la entrada del colegio.

- Minamino! No quieres ir a ver el juego de basketball de las chicas?- pregunto uno de ellos.

- Tengo cosas que hacer, mejor en la proxima- dijo kurama caminando hacia fuera.

- Hana esta jugando… ella es la nueva capitana del equipo- pudo decir otro.

Kurama se quedo parado ahí, con solo oir el nombre de ella habia ido a verla.

Ya en el gimnasio…

El equipo del colegio se enfrentaba contra otro equipo, y las chicas eran estupendas, Hana era la mejor, se miraba claramente que jugaba fenomenal y se miraba hermosa con sus pequeños shorts pegados a sus piernas y la camiseta del equipo y con sus cabellos amarrados con una cola.

- Si que es hermosa- pudo pensar el pelirrojo viendo como jugaba.

El gimnasio estaba atestado de varones, se veia claramente que daban porras al equipo constituido por chicas lindas, pero mas por Hana.

Termino el juego y ganaron por un alto puntaje, mas que el equipo contrario.

Hana habia ido a recoger su maletin y su toalla, cuando aparecio Kurama detrás de ella.

- Hola Julieta- pudo decir en voz baja para que solo ella oyera.

- Hola Kurama… como estas?- dijo la chica sonriendole picaronamente.

- no sabia que eras una excelente jugadora- dijo tomando el maletin de sus manos.

- Pues ya ves que el balocesto es mi juego favorito- dijo Hana caminando hacia la puerta con el.

Caminaron hasta la salida del colegio, donde debian caminar direcciones separadas, Kurama le entrego el maletin a Hana y estaba a punto de irse cuando esta lo detuvo.

Se acerco a el y le dio un calido beso en la mejilla.

- Adios Romeo- dijo ella antes de darle la espalda.

Kurama solo sonrio y camino su direccion y se encontro con Hiei, el cual lo estaba esperando.

- Que tanto hacias con ella?- dijo algo cortante Hiei.

- Nada, espera…. Estas celoso?- pregunto Kurama algo curioso.

- Que!!!???, no… es que te tardastes demasiado- dijo Hiei caminado sin mostrarle el rostro al pelirrojo.

- Hiei, es mejor que me digas de una vez si te gusta o no Hana, porque si es asi yo con gusto dejo que cortejarla, no quisiera que sufrieras por mi culpa- pensaba Kurama siguiendo al chico.

Pero lo que el chico no sabia es que Hiei estaba enamorada de aquella joven, que eran muchas las veces que la habia seguido hasta su casa y veia todo lo que hacia, después de todo no lo queria aceptar a miedo de convertirse… vulnerable hacia aquellos sentimientos que por primera vez estaba experimentando.

Continuara…

**Respondiendo reviews!!**

**Hola a los dos leyentes que me han escrito sus reviews, gracias por sus comentarios, y gracias por ser los primeros en leerlo! Arigato y ahí me mandan a decir como lo estan mirando, Sayonara!!!! XDD**


	3. Conociendo de cerca al Angel

Cáp. 3

Conociendo de cerca al Angel…

- Todos los días practicamos sin descansar para alcanzar la perfección para tal obra escolar, de veras que ya parecíamos los verdaderos Romeo y Julieta, de tanto ensayar, y por uno y mil demonios, Hana es difícil!! No hemos practicado la parte del beso ya que ella quiere que sea sorpresa en la obra! Solo ella y su dureza para conmigo!- pensaba Kurama mientras estaba sentado en el foro con el elenco de la obra.

- De acuerdo… Los vestuarios están hechos, necesitamos ver si están bien o si no para arreglarlos… Minamino y Daidoshi.. a los vestidores por favor!!- decía la directora la cual era una de las amigas de Hana llamada Sumiko.

Ambos muchachos entraron a distintos camerinos, pero Hana estaba ayudada por una de sus amigas, al contrario de Kurama que había pedido vestirse solo, pero era por una razón.

- Que haces aquí Hiei?- pudo preguntar Kurama viendo hacia la ventana del cuarto.

- Quería ver que era eso de Obra, que haces- dijo Algo curioso.

- Es mejor que te vayas, o si no te encontraran y así se sera un lio el que se va a cometer aquí- dijo kurama comenzando a vestirse con el traje. (Detrás de un vestidor, no al aire libre!!)

- Ja!! ya sabes que nunca lo harán, cuantas veces te lo he dicho- pudo decir Hiei sentándose en una silla cercana.

Kurama estaba saliendo detrás de el vestidor, ya vestido cuando la puerta de atrás de la habitación, la cual daba con el otro vestidor de al lado, se abrio dejando entrar a Hana ya vestida, Hiei ni la sintio cuando esta se percato del chico.

- Y tu quien eres?- pudo decir la chica caminando hacia donde el estaba.

- Ay No!! Ya no puedo irme, esta vez me descubrio…. Pero que es lo que lleva puesto?? Se mira tan hermosa, solo la vi de pies a cabeza, crei estar enfrente de un angel- pensaba Hiei mientras no decia palabra alguna.

- Ehhhhhhh… es un amigo mio... se llama Hiei- dijo Kurama saliendo a defender al demonio sin palabras.

- Ah.. mucho gusto- pudo decir Hana levantando su mano.

-estrecha su mano!!- pudo tartamudear Kurama hacia el paro total de Hiei.

Hiei solo la extendio y la estrecho, sentia lo sedoso de su mano, pero rapidamente la safo.

- Kurama!!! Que guapo te ves!!!- pudo decir Hana viendo al joven con la vestimenta del siglo 19.

- Tu te ves hermosa como siempre, mas con ese atuendo- dijo Kurama tomando su mano y dandole media vuelta.

- Que chico mas callado, pero tiene algo que me parece tan misterioso y a la vez… es muy lindo- pensaba Hana mientras veia de reojo a Hiei sentado de nuevo.

- Ya se vistieron??- pregunto Sumiko afuera del vestuario.

- Si!-Pudo decir Kurama mientras llevaba a Hana de la mano hacia fuera del cuarto.

- Y tu amigo?- pregunto Hana algo desconcertada.

- No te preocupes, ya se va a ir, no le gustan estas cosas- dijo Kurama temblando por mentirle a Hana.

Hiei se habia quedado solo en aquel cuarto, solo veia fijamente su mano… deseaba poderla tocar por mas tiempo, sentir esa calidez que nunca habia sentido, pero no era nadie para ese angel que habia encontrado, peor que eso era un Demonio, ¿pero como diablos iba a fijarse ella en un demonio como el, siendo ella tan angelical?

Solo le resto salir del cuarto, rumbo a un arbol lejos de ese colegio para no verla, ya que se estaba convirtiendo en un castigo para el, verla de lejos por lo menos y no sentirla y peor ahora que habia probado su piel suave.

Unos dias después de lo acontecido…

Kurama se disponia ir al teatro donde presentarian la obra para practicar con Hana, la cual estaba esperandolo en las afueras.

- Hola Julieta- pudo decir dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Kurama, listo para practicar?- pregunto Hana entrando ya con el.

- Eh? Si- dijo el chico.

- Dime Kurama… Y tu amigo… Hiei?- pregunto Hana curiosa por saber algo del chico.

- Ahhh! Creo que anda de compras… si, de compras- dijo Kurama algo impactado por la pregunta.

- Y se queda en tu casa?- pregunto Hana.

- No… pues no se con quien se queda, jejej- pudo decir Kurama evadiendo mas preguntas con una risa.

- Ah ya- pudo decir Hana ya entrando al set.

El ensayo comenzo pero Hana por razones extrañas llevaba la mente en otra parte, no sabia el motivo pero la imagen de aquel chico Hiei no se salia de su cabeza.

- Solo quisiera verlo una vez mas- pudo decir en voz baja mientras Kurama recitaba sus lineas al lado de ella.

- Bueno… buena suerte a todos mañana… y realicen un acto de lo mas fenomenal- pudo decir Sumiko confiada de que iba a ser la mejor obra jamas vista.

Solo restaba ver la aparicion de una pareja, mas bien una leyenda.. interpretada por Kurama y Hana, lo cual seria un reto, para ellos.

- Aunque no lo admita… creo empezar a sentir un sentimiento que queria enterrar en lo mas profundo de lo que me queda de corazon, Demonios esto sera Amor??- se preguntaba Hiei bajo la luz de la Luna en lo alto de un arbol.

Continuara...

**REVIEWS!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que estan leyendo mi fic, les prometo que mas adelante se aclararan sus dudas, ya veran que las cosas se pondran mas picantes, muxas gracias por sus comentarios y pues espero mas para saber que es lo que opinan, Sayonara!! Nadeshko12**


	4. La Obra Teatral

Cap.4

La Obra Teatral…

- Dos minutos para Salir al aire- pudo decir uno de los integrantes de la producción, mientras salia del escenario aun cubierto por los telones.

Hana estaba sentada, repasando sus lineas en la mente cuando sintio que Kurama se acercaba a ella y se puso de tal forma que quedaran frente a frente.

- todo saldra bien, ya veras- dijo Kurama sonriendole tiernamente.

- Si, lo se- dijo Hana mas tranquila por el apoyo del joven.

Los grandes telones se abrieron dejando ver un escenario bien hecho, y asi la obra comenzo, la audiencia aplaudio y asi el reparto inicio su funcion.

Una sombra solo observaba en lo alto del teatro, veia cuidadosamente todo lo que hacian, y se alegraba cada vez que veia a su angel ahí… sobre el diciendo tantas cosas con significado de amor entre las palabras.

- Sinceramente no se de que se trata eso que los humanos llaman "Obra" pero con solo verla con ese vestido me vuelvo loco!, sinceramente nunca pense que habrian humanas tan hermosas…. De hecho es la unica que me ha parecido tan especial- decia en voz baja Hiei sobre el tejado del teatro.

Se miraba claramente que los espectadores secaban una que otra lagrima derramada al ver tan hermosa actuación de parte de Kurama y Hana.

Todo iba a la perfeccion, hasta la misma Sumiko estaba convencida de que en realidad se trataba de Romeo y Julieta, hasta que la ultima parte de la obra estaba a punto de comenzar.

- Mi Amor, mi ultimo aliento es tuyo, con este veneno ponzoñoso tratare de seguirte mas alla de la muerte, por favor esperame que en seguida estaremos juntos de nuevo para la eternidad- decia Romeo (Kurama) mientras se sentaba en aquella cama en la cual posaba Julieta ya muerta.

Estaba ingiriendo el veneno cuando siente una mano en su mejilla, pero era muy tarde… ya habia bebido todo el veneno y cae en lo que eran las piernas de su Julieta.

- Que pasa? Por que has hecho esto?!- exclamo Julieta (Hana) viendo como su Romeo convulsionaba pero sin despegar su dulce mirada de su amada.

- No digais que no te dijeron nada, sobre mi muerte fingida?? Por que, has recurrido a esto mi amor, me quedo sola en este mundo lleno de violencia!- decia Julieta llorando mientras veia que Romeo cerraba lentamente sus ojos y su copa envenenada caia rodando al suelo.

- no me dejes, mi Romeo!- gritaba Sollozando Julieta abrazando el cuerpo inerte de lo que fue una vez su amado.

Solo se oye un golpe en la puerta, era el sacerdote que los habia ayudado desde un principio.

- Ni siquiera me has dejado una sola gota en esta copa para poder seguirte- decia mientras tomaba la copa y las ponia en sus labios.- pero talvez… en tus labios hay un residuo del veneno- decia mientras se acercaba lentamente donde Kurama, el cual estaba entreabriendo un ojo para ver a Hana.

- Se supone que estas muerto- decia en voz baja Hana mientras se acercaba mas a el.

- Si, pero quiero darte el beso- decia Kurama.

- Shhhh!! Hazte el muerto!- decia Hana ocultando una risa.

Estaba ya casi a sentir sus labios, cuando vio que el chico cerro los ojos, lentamente unio sus labios con los del pelirrojo, y salio un beso apasionado el cual asombro demasiado a Hana, Kurama se lo habia correspondido, en su forma sensual, lo cual dejo la sensación de volverlo hacer en los adentros de la chica.

Rápidamente se despego, algo asustada porque habia tardado mucho en esa escena en especial.

- Con tu daga, terminare con mi vida para poder estar a tu lado de nuevo, oh amor no te vayas sin mi- decia mientras introducia la daga en su corazon y caia encima de Romeo.

La puerta se abrió dejando salir al Sacerdote, el cual veia la tragedia ocurrida.

- Esto es lo que conlleva una guerra, ahora ambas familias han perdido a sus descendientes, Romeo peleo por el amor de Julieta y Julieta murio por el amor entrañable hacia su Romeo, es mejor que ambas familias os den la paz y que esto de fin de una sola vez. Decía mientras apuntaba hacia los jóvenes sin vida.

Los Telones se cerraron, dejando escuchar los aplausos de todos los espectadores, los cuales se pararon para felicitar a tan hermosa y sentimental obra, los telones volvieron abrirse dejando ver a todos los actores, y los aplausos seguían, Romeo y Julieta dieron un paso enfrente y los aplausos se hicieron mas fuertes y asi todos se despedían y agradecían con una reverencia, y asi termino con gran éxito la interpretación de Romeo y Julieta.

Todos celebraban con refrescos y boquitas detrás del set, estaban satisfechos de su trabajo, Hana se encontraba oyendo la conversación pero percataba que Kurama no estaba, asi que decidio ir a buscarlo.

No tardo mucho en encontrarlo ya que la jalo de una mano hacia detrás del escenario, y la beso apasionadamente.

Hanas Pov

Me levante de mi lugar para ver donde se habia metido Kurama, no habia avanzado mucho que digamos cuando senti que alguien me tomo de una mano y me jalo hacia adentro de un lugar detras del escenario, estaba algo oscuro pero se reflejaba un rayo de luz desde las afueras… Alguien me sujeto fuertemente de las caderas y senti como unos labios ya conocidos se posaron sobre los mios, era de tan dulce sabor que me quede sorprendida, de verdad kurama era un buen besador, no cabia duda y ni siquiera quise soltarme y comenzaron a fluir besos muy apasionados de mi boca y de la de el.

Kuramas Pov

Sinceramente jamas pense que Hana iba a levantarse de su lugar, hasta que vi mi deseo concedido, cuando la vi pasar cerca del hueco en el que me encontraba la tome rapidamente de su mano y la bese con todas mis ganas, la senti temblar por un instante pero se tranquilizo y comenzo lo mas apasionado de la sesion, la tome con fuerzas de su cintura y la acerque mas a mi cuerpo para poderla sentir mas cerca y sentir su calidez y su hermoso aroma que tanto adoraba, tarde mucho en despegarme de ella para preguntarle algo delicado en mi situación.

- Hana. Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto acariciando su mejilla.

- Si.- Pudo tartamudear Hana abrazando al pelirrojo y dandole otro beso.

Hiei habia ido a buscar al zorro, y solo se encontro con aquella escena que la sintio como si un demonio le habia dado una paliza, no tuvo el valor de hablarle después de ver como su angel estaba en los brazos de Kurama, y salio de ahí con una confusion inmensa en la mente.

- Que? La presencia de Hiei aquí?, Talvez vino a ver la obra, si… solo a verla- pensaba Kurama algo confundido.

- Que pasa Kurama?- pregunto Hana al ver al pelirrojo algo pensativo.

- No es nada, vamos te invito a comer- decia Kurama sonriendole y tomandola de la mano.

Hiei se encontraba en aquel bosque… tenia tiempo de no estar ahí, pero creia que para pensar y aclarar la mente era el unico lugar favorable para el, aunque aquella imagen de ver al zorro sintiendo los labios de lo que el habia llamado su angel, pasaba a cada rato en sus pensamientos y lo hacia enfurecer.

Hieis Pov

Malditos seas Zorro!!! Se supone que ella es mia y que es mi angel y porque has traicionado asi a uno de tus amigos si es eso lo que piensas, que soy tu amigo!

Fue la primera vez que temblé de miedo… si asi es… temblé de miedo al ver a mi angel en tus brazos y que posabas tu boca sobre sus celestiales labios, ni este pobre arbol ha tenido la culpa de tantos golpes que le he dado por la gran furia que siento en mi interior, pero pensando con la mente clara… creo que es mejor que tu estes al lado de ella, yo no puedo hacerla feliz, creo que nunca lo hare… es mejor que tu seas el dueño de su corazon, pero aun sera mi angel, nada lo cambiara… es mejor que me calme y cierre mis ojos para poder consolar un poco de sueño. (se arrecosto en una de las ramas del arbol y se durmió lentamente)

Pero el destino tendria sus jugarretas sobre esta situación, pero cuales serian???

Continuara….

Hana mientras se acercaba mas a el.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444mientras salia del escenario aun cubierto por las cortinas.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444


	5. Una CAricia Negada

Cap. 5

Una Caricia Negada…

Kuramas Pov

Me disponia ir a buscar a Hiei… pero por ningun lado lo veia, como acostumbraba sentarse en el arbol que esta cerca de mi ventana, pero ni la sombra de el halle.

Seria que esta enojado conmigo por ser el novio de Hana… noooo! No lo creo… porque lo estaria… sinceramente el nunca prestaria atención hacia una humana, solo seria mi imaginación que estuviera disgustado por ese tema.

Solo pudo tomar las llaves de su casa ya que ese dia tendria una cita con Hana, en el parque de diversiones, que tanto le habia rogado para que fuera con ella.

Hana lo esperaba en las entradas de la feria, llenas de juegos mecanicos, peluches y golosinas, y mucha gente disfrutando de un maravilloso pero nublado dia.

- Hola Hana!- pudo decir Kurama Levantando su mano para saludarla de lejos.

- Que bien que aceptastes venir conmigo a la feria, ya veras que sera fenomenal- dijo la chica tomandolo de la mano y llevandolo dentro de la feria.

Los payasos hacian reir a los niños, y las montañas rusas estaban llenas de personas dispuestas a llevarse un buen susto aventurero.

- Kurama! Tu puedes!!- exclamaba la chica mientras veia al joven queriendo romper unas botellas para ganarse un oso de peluche.

- Si lo hare- dijo el chico concentrandose y tirando las botellas al piso de un pelotaso.

- Se ha ganado un perrito- decia el señor entregandole el peluche a Kurama.

- Toma… es para ti- dijo Kurama entregandole el peluche a Hana.

- Gracias… esta lindo- dijo Hana dandole un pequeño beso dulce a Kurama.

El cielo se oscurecia mas, hasta que poco a poco unas gotas bajaban, sinceramente todos los que estaban presentes estaban odiando a la madre naturaleza por haberles arruinado el dia.

Hieis Pov

Solo eso me faltaba! Lluvia!, desgraciadamente no tengo ningun lugar mas que la casa del zorro, y yo que no queria nunca volver ahí pero el tiempo me ha hecho cambiar de opiniones, ya que esta empezando a llover mas fuerte es mejor que me de prisa.

- Hana… mi casa queda cerca de aquí.. quieres que vayamos??- pregunto el pelirrojo viendo que la lluvia se hacia mas intensa.

- Si, antes de que nos vayamos a enfermar- dijo Hana siguiendo a Kurama hasta que llegaron.

Hanas Pov

De veras que Kurama tiene una casa muy bonita y bien arreglada, me encanto el estilo antiguo que envuelve el lugar y es muy acogedor. Quede totalmente empapada, la lluvia nos tomo por sorpresa en el camino, Kurama me pidio que lo siguiera hasta su habitación, de veras era muy linda para un varon, me dio unas toallas ya que me vio que estaba demasiada mojada y me dejo sola para poderme secar bien.

Kuramas Pov

Me senti mal por Hana… llevaba una semana planeando esta salida, para que la lluvia la haya arruinado, le mostre mi cuarto parecio sorprendida por el, talvez haya sido porque para que sea varon mantengo todo ordenando, Sali de el para que pudiera secarse mejor, pero al rato volvi adentro, y ya se encontraba viendo mis plantas cerca de mi ventana, y aun estaba algo mojada, se miraba tentadora de esa manera y mas cuando se fijo que la veia tiernamente desde la puerta y me sonrio con su sonrisa picara, solo pude acercarme y comenzarla a besar apasionadamente como sabia que a ella le gustaba.

Hanas Pov

Me impresiono de la manera que me estaba besando Kurama, me volvia loca con solo sentir esos labios tan deliciosos que solo el posee, el estaba mojado y sentia que su camisa se pegaba mas a su cuerpo dejandome ver sus abdomen, ya que comenzo a besarme en el cuello, beso por beso, me hacia estremecer las cosquillas que me hacia pero aun seguia en su locura y no lo quise detener, talvez porque me encanto que hiciera eso.

Simplemente comprendi que Kurama poseia esa delicadeza y esa pasion tan especial que me parecia de otro mundo.

Kuramas Pov

Solo oia sus risas cuando la besaba en el cuello, era tan tentador no tenerla en mis brazos que a cada minuto sentia que ardia mas por adentro, sentia que queria hacer algo mas que besarla, pude caminar hacia atrás hasta poderla arrecostar en la pared de mi habitación, yo creo que hasta ella sentia el gran fuego que me consumia por adentro, comence a acariciarle el rostro, tan sedoso y luego mis manos empezaron a bajar por su hermoso cuerpo, por su abdomen y luego algo me hizo tocarla debajo de su camisa que estaba mojada, se la levante unos pocos centímetros para poder introducir mi mano dentro, acariciarle su hermoso abdomen y comenzar a subirle la camisa lentamente pero creo que fue un error…

Hana se despego algo nerviosa de Kurama.

- Que hacias?- pregunto algo entrecortada Hana.

- perdona si crees que me excedí- dijo Kurama aun algo apenado.

- No te preocupes… de todos modos es tarde… mañana tengo un juego de Basketball entonces ahí nos vemos, de acuerdo?- pregunto Hana saliendo ya de la habitación seguida por el pelirrojo.

- Esta bien, hasta mañana- dijo Kurama algo confundido por lo que habia pasado, se depidio de la chica y entro a la casa callado y algo furioso por no haber logrado mas.

Hieis Pov

Estaba a punto de abrir laventana de la habitación del zorro cuando vi a mi angel afanada viendo las plantas que el zorro tenia ahí. Me limite a quedarme en las ramas del arbol cuando vi a Kurama entrar a la habitación y comenzar a tocar sus labios, me quede helado al ver eso, y peor fue cuando lo vi que la acorralaba en la pared, pero que diablos pensaba ese maldito!, solo miraba como posaba su sucia boca por su cuello y en sus labios, y si que vi esa mano debajo de su camisa, estaba a punto de reventar de la furia cuando vi que ella se lo quito de encima, mi aflicción quedo hasta ahí y comprendi que fue grave error levantarle la camisa, talvez a ella no le gusta eso, talvez, pero yo no se nada de humanos y me resto a solo ver y poder entender que es lo que veo.

No me importo la lluvia ya que al terminar esa escena dejo de llover y por lo menos esa noche descanse en paz, al saber que no se habia quedado con el.

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola!! espero que den sus reviews para ver si les esta gustando, y a todos aquellos que ya me mandaron muxas gracias!! son de muxa ayuda, y si tienen aun algo de confusion pues les digo que a medida que vayan los capitulos se daran cuenta de lo que pasara!!! jejejejej, Sayonara y Arigato, ,MANDEN MAS REVIEWS!! n.n**

* * *


	6. Conociendo al Zorro

**gracias por leer mi historia y muxas gracias por sus reviews. espero los dejen cuando terminen de leer este capitulo, y me opinen, bye!**

Cap. 6

Conociendo al zorro…

Hanas Pov

Estaba viendo si tenia todo para poderme ir hacia el juego que definiría nuestro triunfo o quedábamos como subcampeonas. Pero mi mente andaba algo nublada por el incidente que tuve con Kurama la noche pasada… me sorprendio demasiado que tuviera las intensiones de desnudarme pero creo que el no es el indicado… solo lo se… creo que hay alguien que sera el dueño de mi por completo y kurama no lo es.

Tomo su maletin y salio apresurada hacia el colegio, donde Kurama la esperaba con una rosa en manos, se le veia el desaliento en el rostro, pero que mas podria hacer, la amaba demasiado para no poderla respetar.

Kuramas Pov

Desee llevarle una rosa… se supone que define la pasion y eso es lo que sentia por ella en ese momento, la vi entrar y se la entregue, me miro algo diferente pero siguió mostrandome su sonrisa picara y creo que me perdono porque me dio un beso muy tentador, solo me dijo que llegaba tarde para comenzar pero que después del juego podriamos estar un rato a solas, si me sorprendio lo que me dijo y pues me senti feliz de no haberla perdido porque si hubiera sido asi me hubiera muerto de depresion.

- Bueno chicas den lo mejor de ustedes, el trofeo sera de nosotros- decia Hana alentando a las demas jugadoras del equipo.

- Si- contestaron todas al unisono, y asi comenzo el partido.

De largo las rivales se miraban rudas, pero al comenzar el juego se vio totalmente que eran crueles y que estaban dispuestas a ganar a costas de hacer trampa. Tenían en mente dejar incapacitada a la mejor jugadora del equipo, a Hana, asi que le jugaron una mala pasada y solo se vio a Hana volar a de un lado de la cancha hacia el otro, Kurama no pudo pronunciar palabra y salio a cargarla ya que no se podia levantar.

- Demonios ahora si que vamos a perder- decia Hana enojada por esa falta tan grande que habian hecho hacia ella.

- Si Hana no podemos ganar- decia otra chica con temor a quedarse sin el triunfo.

- Me podrian dejar sola con ella, por favor- pregunto Kurama viendo hacia el circulo de chicas que rodeaban a la pareja, y asi todas comenzaron a irse.

- Me duele demasiado- dijo Hana casi llorando del dolor.

- Creo que te rompiste el hueso- dijo Kurama examinando el pie de Hana.

Hana ya estaba decidida a perder cuando vio que Kurama comenzaba a hacer cosas extrañas a su pierna, salian unas hojas que comenzaban a derramar un liquido y que el dolor comenzaba a quitarse, quedo asustada por tal situación pero no podia hablar.

- Hana, ve luego hablamos de lo que acabas de ver, pero ahora gana el trofeo- dijo Kurama levantando a Hana sin habla y veia mientras ella caminaba hacia la cancha.

Hanas Pov

De veras me asuste demasiado cuando vi esas plantas que salian de la mano de Kurama, jamas habia visto algo asi, pero el juego es lo que tenia en mente y después de darles un poco de su propio chocolate a esas malvadas y desgraciadas muchachas ganamos el trofeo y eramos las campeonas a nivel de colegios, pero no salia del asombro en el que estaba.

Kuramas Pov

Sinceramente… jamas pense que iba a sanar a Hana con unas de mis plantas pero no tenia mas opcion en ese momento y también no queria que Hana ganara su preciado premio por el que tanto habia luchado. Después de su juego in se me acerco, me quedo viendo como si fuera algo asi como un espanto, las demas jugadoras le otorgaron el trofeo, pero estaba ahí parada… solo esos ojos se fijaban en mi y no tuve otra que confesarle quien era de verdad…

Hanas Pov

Cuando me confeso todo lo que era me quede mas helada que un pedazo de hielo… no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo! El un demonio? Pero debia ser verdad para que haya podido hacer algo asi, se me acerco para decirme que no tenia nada que temer pero era imposible creerlo… solo pude decirle que necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo, y me fui de ahí en carrera con la mente nublada, solo agradecia que tenia como 14 dias de feriado y era mas que suficiente para poner mis pensamientos en orden.

Hieis Pov

Hana andaba algo nerviosa esta mañana, y Sali detrás de ella como siempre lo hacia, hasta que mire ese incidente, estaba a punto de salir a matar esa maldita que la hirio pero Kurama habia ido a auxiliarla y me quede mas tranquilo pero vi que el zorro mostraba sus poderes… me quede algo asustado por la expresión de Hana, y después del juego decidi mejor seguirla por si algo malo le pasara.

Hana estaba caminando algo pensativa, nopodia creer que Kurama fuera un demonio, solo la punta del trofeo se miraba en la parte exterior de su maleta, y caminaba rumbo a su casa, pero tan nublada tenia la mente que no se percato que se paso un semáforo en rojo y un camion estaba a punto de atropellarla.

- Hana- pudo gritar Hiei antes de tomarla con rapidez pero el camion la habia medio rozado. – Estas bien? Respóndeme- decia Hiei mientras veia a Hana desmayada en sus brazos pero se tranquilizo cuando la sintio respirar.

Hieis Pov

Casi me da un ataque al ver que ese camión la iba a atropellar, pero pude tomarla a tiempo… primera vez que la sostenía con fuerzas en mis brazos y casi se me cae su bolso ya que nos encontrábamos sobre un árbol. Pero luego fui al parque donde casi no había nadie y la arrecoste en los pies del arbol y me quede viendo su angelical rostro por mucho tiempo, hasta que vi que empezo a abrir sus ojos.

Hanas Pov

Me sentia algo mareada pero lo unico que recuerdo es haber visto un camion que estaba a punto de atropellarme, comence a abrir mis ojos y solo vi a aquel chico que me parecia tan conocido, tenia tiempo de no verlo pero en aquel entonces deseaba verlo, me veia con esos ojos misteriosos y quise levantarme…. Pero mi brazo me dolia demasiado! Asi que el me ayudo, era tan lindo y callado…

- Te encuentras bien- pregunto Hiei viendo a la chica.

- Si, solo me duele un poco el brazo eso es todo- dijo Hana tocando su brazo con delicadeza.

- Un poco mas y te mata ese camion- dijo Hiei algo nervioso.

- Tu me salvastes- pregunto Hana impresionada.

- Estaba por aquí y pues si…- decia Hiei algo entrecortado.

Ambos sonrieron por la primera vez y por lo visto el destino comenzaba su delicado recorrido… que llegara a pasar?


	7. Con el Angel

Cap. 7

Con el angel…

Hanas Pov

Nunca pense en volver a ver a Hiei, hasta que el destino lo quiso poner de nuevo en mi camino, me acompaño hasta mi casa cargando mi mochila ya que aun andaba adolorido el brazo, talvez el camion llego a tocarme, caminabamos lentamente hasta llegar a mi casa pero no abrimos la boca para nada…. Pero me sentia tan segura ir al lado de el que no me importo el hecho de que no dijera palabra alguna.

Bueno… aquí es donde vivo- dijo Hana sacando las llaves de su bolso.

Hana entro a la casa y vio como el muchacho se quedaba en la puerta.

Quieres entrar?- pregunto Hana viendo al chico tiernamente.

Ehhhh…. De acuerdo-dijo Hiei entrando asombrado a la casa de Hana.

Hieis Pov

Mire con gran asombro como era de grande esa casa, mas grande que la del zorro… ya la habia visto por fuera y pues pense que iba a ser pequeña por dentro pero no lo fue, fue muy linda al dejarme entrar pero la vi como se metio en una habitación en especial, creo que Kurama ya me habia hablado de ella… se llama… Cocina, eso es… cocina. Me quede parado en la entrada aun llevaba su bolso en mi espalda hasta que ella me lo quito de encima y me dijo que me sentara en una de las sillas cercanas.

Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho- dijo Hana caminando de un lado al otro de la cocina.

Ya te dije que no fue nada- dijo Hiei algo sonrojado.

Dime… quieres algo de comer?- pregunto Hana acercandose al chico sentado con la cabeza baja.

Eh? Algo de comer?- pregunto Hiei algo confundido.

Bueno aunque me digas que no, te hare unos emparedados de jamon, son casi como mi especialidad!- dijo Hana sacando los elementos necesarios para hacer un emparedado de la refrigeradora.

Hasta que al fin los emparedados estaban listos, y Hana se sento frente a hiei con un plato con 4 emparedados, se miraban exquisitos y asi Hana tomo uno y comenzo a comerlo.

Hieis Pov

Creo que esto que se llaman Emparedados se comen… pero cuando tome uno y lo introduci a mi boca un sabor delicioso me lleno de alegria… jamas habia probado algo asi, y la verdad con la idea de que mi angel los habia hecho… me alegro mas! Pero aun veia que sentia un poco de dolor en su brazo por los gestos que hacia.

Dime Hiei, donde vives?- pregunto Hana algo curiosa.

Pues yo… no soy de aquí y…- pudo decir Hiei algo entrecortado.

Bueno… ya se esta haciendo de noche y ya que no tienes donde ir… quedate durmiendo aquí!- dijo Hana alegre de tener un huésped en su casa.- No te preocupes mis papas y mi hermano mayor andan de vacaciones…yo no pude ir por mi juego de Baloncesto pero no me arrepiento de haberme quedado- añadio.

Hiei la veia afanada como bajaba y subia escaleras para dejar unas almohadas y unas sabanas en el sofa de la sala, hasta que se acerco al chico con algo en las manos.

Que es eso?- pregunto Hiei viendo el bulto que traia Hana en las manos.

Es ropa de mi hermano, cambiate ya que sin ofender… te ves algo raro con esa vestimenta…. Vamos pontelo- dijo Hana dandole a Hiei una camiseta, unos jeans y unos tennis.

Esta bien- dijo Hiei caminado hacia donde le habia dicho Hana que fuera para cambiarse.

Hanas Pov

Estoy alegre de haberme topado con Hiei, quedo algo asombrado por mi casa, pero desgraciadamente solo tiene tres habitaciones… y no tengo otro lugar que darle que el comodo sofa de la sala, le di algo de ropa, pero creo que mi hermano ni le hara falta… me quede sola en la sala un rato hasta que oi algo que se cayo creca de mi, fijandome bien detrás del sofa… me encontre con una espada…. Quede algo confundida pero lo mas obvio es que fuera de Hiei, la tome con mis manos y la saque de su envoltura, de la nada comence a hacer piruetas con la espada en mano pero me sentia fenomenal, me sentia potente hasta que hice un giro hacia atrás y senti que algo detuvo la espada, era Hiei que estaba algo admirado por lo que estaba haciendo con ella.

Hieis Pov

De repente me encontraba en un baño cambiando mis vestiduras… era la primera vez que lo hacia y pues me senti algo comodo con la ropa que ella me habia dado. Me mire en el espejo antes de salir y quede asustado de la forma que me veia, me miraba todo un humano, y ahí recorde que lo estaba haciendo para complacerla…. No queria llevarle la contraria en nada, tome mi ropa y Sali del baño, mientras caminaba oia unos ruidos extraños desde la sala donde estaba Hana, hasta que la vi practicando con mi espada, quede asombrado de lo maravilloso que la manejaba… hasta que le iba a dar a un jarron y corri a detener la espada.

Perdon por haberla usado!- exclamo Hana algo apenada y devolviendole la espada a Hiei.

No te preocupes, pero para la proxima ten cuidado un poco mas y te llevas el jarron- dijo Hiei apuntando hacia lo que iba a hacerse mil añicos.

Gracias por salvarlo, es el favorito de mi mama- dijo Hana, pero vio que el chico ya estaba vestido. De verdad se miraba muy guapo con esos jeans y esa camiseta azul marino que le habia dado.- oye.. te ves muy bien asi!- pudo decir Hana viendo al chico de pies a cabeza, y solo vio el reloj de pared cerca de ahí: marcaba las 10 de la noche.

Hanas Pov

Dios mio! Que rapido paso el tiempo! Me sentia algo cansada asi que pude decirle a Hiei que mi cuarto era el ultimo del pasillo por si queria algo, y que iba a mantener la puerta abierta por si acaso, asi que le desee unas buenas noches y Sali disparada a mi cuarto, me vesti y me acoste ya que mañana debia levantarme temprano, pero aun me dolia el brazo y no creo que concilie el sueño.

Hieis Pov

Hana al rato llego con una pijama para que me la pusiera, y ella ya estaba vestida diferente… un buso holgado y una camiseta pegada a su abdomen que dejaba ver un poco su ombligo, me acoste y senti por primera vez algo delicioso como era ese sofa, me parecia que estaba en la gloria, pero solo me acorde de Hana que miraba que aun le dolia el brazo, asi que a las 2 horas de haberme acostado, saque una venda de mis ropas que acostumbraba llevar para mi brazo y camine sigilosamente hacia donde se encontraba el cuarto de mi angel, la puerta estaba abierta como ella me habia dicho y la vi dormida con el brazo extendido sobre una almohada. Lo tome y comence a vendarselo con delicadeza para que no se despertara hasta que termine y Sali de su habitación… sin antes echarle un vistazo a su hermoso rostro que me traia loco y volvi al sofa y esta vez dormi tranquilamente.

Hanas Pov

Como lo habia predecido… no me podia dormir por el gran dolor que sentia en mi brazo, llevaba horas sin poder conciliar el sueño hasta que senti que alguien entro a mi cuarto, me hice la dormida pero mire de reojo y era Hiei, senti como tomo mi brazo y lo comenzo a vendar, sentia tan delicioso que casi me dormia mientras el lo vendaba, cuando termino salio despacio de mi cuarto pero antes se detuvo para verme, y algo me dijo que el chico estaba muy lindo, y asi pude dormir tranquilamente.

Hieis Pov

Dormi como un angel! Ese sofa si que es delicioso, no tenia ni ganas de levantarme cuando senti algo en mi nariz que me hacia cosquillas…. Senti como si fuera una pluma de ave, pero de donde diablos iba a salir una pluma? Cuando entreabrí mis ojos y vi a mi angel inclinado a pocos centímetros de mi… me levante algo confundido y la vi a ella con una pluma en las manos, aun llevaba puesto su buso y su camiseta y me agradecio por el gesto de haberle vendado el brazo, y cuando lo vi aun lo llevaba vendado.

Gracias por lo que hicistes, me ayudo a dormir- dijo Hana levantandose con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

no es nada- pudo decir Hiei algo entrecortado.

Bueno… es hora de que comience- dijo Hana viendo hacia su cocina.

Hiei quedo algo confundido por esta frase, pero ya iba a darse cuenta de lo que hablaba Hana.

Pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Hana comenzaba a sentir algo por aquel chico misterioso que ni ella misma podia entender.

Continuara…

**Hola, bueno si ke me tarde en mandar el siguiente capitulo, sumimasen, espero ke les guste y no olviden en mandar sus reviews, y gracias por los que mandaron! Sayounara**


	8. Conciendo al Demonio

Cap.8

Conociendo al Demonio…

La casa se miraba algo sucia ya que tenia dos dias de no haberse limpiado, y Hana se disponia en hacerlo… pero primero habia ido a despertar a Hiei quien se encontraba durmiendo como un angel en el sofa de la sala.

Perdoname, pero hoy es dia de aseo- dijo Hana viendo al chico medio somnoliento aun sentado en el sofa.

Dia de que?- pregunto Hiei algo confundido.

Es el dia que se limpia la casa, pero no te preocupes… tu solo quedate sentado y ponte a leer algo si quieres dentro de un par de horas estare desocupada- dijo Hana tomando una escoba y caminado hacia las habitaciones.

De acuerdo. – dijo Hiei viendo como la chica iba apresurada hacia arriba.

Hieis Pov

Me digne en seguirla aunque estaba algo incomodo por lo que llevaba puesto… algo que se llama pijama… creo, pero aun asi fui hacia arriba y no la encontre.

Detrás de revisar dos habitaciones, la encontre en una diferente a la de ella, sacando polvo de los muebles y dije una tontera que salio de mi boca sin que mi cerebro pensara primero. ¿Te ayudo en algo?- Si! Esa fue la pregunta, y ella amablemente me dijo que la ayudara desempolvando unos muebles de la habitación, no fue tan difícil… mientras que ella sacaba el sucio del piso con algo que ella llamo escoba, Asi estuvimos en todas las habitaciones, hasta que llegue a la de ella!

Esta es tu habitación?- pregunto Hiei algo asombrado.

Si.- Dijo Hana entrando con Hiei detrás de ella.

Se mira diferente por la mañana- dijo Hiei viendo todo lo que habia en su habitación.

Se encontraba una cama matrimonial en el centro cubierta con unas sabanas y cameras color beige con unos bordados hermosos de flores color rosado apagado, un escritorio, lleno de libros y otros muebles, en realidad era un cuarto grande y todo estaba bien arreglado excepto su cama que estaba desordenada ya que no la habia arreglado, un balcon el cual Hiei ya habia visitado, que tenia dos sillas afuera dandole un aspecto muy acogedor, alrededor de la cama habian pequeñas mesas muy bonitas con velas sobre ellas, las cuales daban señales de que habian sido prendidas mas de una sola vez, en realidad era un cuarto de ensueño.

Hiei toco una de las velas, y luego aspiro el olor de ellas, eran de vainilla... una esencia deliciosa, y Hana veia con curiosidad todo lo que el chico hacia.

Me encanta estar a la luz de las velas, no lo puedo negar, dan un aroma muy rico y al mismo tiempo calientan la habitación en una noche fria.- dijo Hana caminando hacia donde Hiei se encontraba.

Seria muy hermoso que un dia vea las velas encendidas- susurro Hiei caminando por toda la habitación.

Hana sonrio por el comentario y asi ambos terminaron los quehaceres rapido.

Hanas Pov

Hiei se emociono cuando vio mi habitación, gracias a su ayuda termine mas rapido, me vine a bañar y le di a el una toalla para que el hiciera lo mismo, cuando ya estaba cambiada sali de mi habitación, para poder ir a cocinar algo para comer cuando vi que Hiei… salia solo cubierto con la toalla del baño de mi hermano, me quede congelada por tal escena pero solo habia ido por la ropa que la habia dejado en la sala, creo que ni se dio cuenta que yo lo mire solo envuelto por la toalla, ya que volvi a mi cuarto antes de que el regresara y espere que el volviera a entrar, pero debo ser honesta…. Posee un cuerpo muy hermoso y musculoso, y detrás de haber pensado esto me dirigi a la cocina algo ruborizada.

Detrás de haber almorzado algo simple como emparedados, algo que entusiasmaba tanto a Hiei, Hana decidio ver televisión por un rato, en la sala con el chico, el miraba con determinación aquel aparato pero a Hana le encantaba verlo tan sorprendido por cosas tan simples, las horas pasaban tan rapido y pues salieron un rato al patio ya que Hiei le habia prometido a Hana que le enseñaria algunos movimientos con la espada, y asi ambos salieron.

Bueno… creo que manejar la espada se te hace algo facil, asi que dejame enseñarte unos movimientos mas rapidos- dijo Hiei enseñando tal tecnica a Hana quien ponia atención a cada paso que el hacia.

Luego Hiei le dio la espada a Hana la cual hacia su esfuerzo en hacer lo que Hiei le habia mostrado pero era algo muy difícil, Hiei como buen instructor tomo la espada con ambas manos teniendo a Hana rodeada por su brazos la cual tenia sus manos en el arma tambien, ambos hacian la tecnica despacio, pero se veia que Hiei se veia algo sonrojado por estar rodeando al amor de su vida, Hana mostraba seguridad en tal posición, antes de que Hiei hiciera una vuelta brusca y ambos cayeran al piso, Hana sobre Hiei, quien contemplaba la risa tan hermosa de la chica, después de haber entendido lo que paso Hana vio los ojos hermosos del chico, el cual la miraba tan tiernamente y con tanta delicadeza, y después de recobrar el conocimiento Hiei se levanto y la ayudo a ella que aun no salia de su impresión.

Ya se hace de noche… es mejor que entremos- dijo Hana viendo que el viento comenzaba a soplar algo mas fuerte.

Esa noche… la chica habia ordenado Pizza, algo que se le hacia mas raro al demonio, pero después de saborearla no paro de comer, y Hana solo lo observaba riendo sobre como llevaba mas de 3 pedazos.

Espero que no te enfermes- Dijo Hana caminando hacia su cuarto ya que se habia quedado hasta muy de noche viendo películas con el joven.- Buenas Noches- añadio antes de subir completamente.

Hiei esa noche se habia dormido lleno, ya que no acostumbraba comer de esa forma.

Hanas Pov

Esa noche reí como se comportaba Hiei pero como a media noche, me levante ya que sentia sed, camine hacia la cocina y pase por la sala, no se oia nada, pero queria ver como dormía asi que me acerque, se miraba tan pacifico con los ojos cerrados, una de mis manos paso por su mejilla, acariciándola delicadamente y me fije que llevaba una banda en su frente, y hasta ahorita me di cuenta que su brazo derecho estaba vendado, pero algo me dijo que le quitara la banda de su frente y asi la jale, me dejo ver una cicatriz algo grande enfrente, pero donde podría habérsela hecho? Cuando tal cicatriz se abrió! dejándome ver un ojo! Grite con todas mis fuerzas del miedo y así se despertó Hiei.

Hieis Pov

Me levante al solo oir el grito que pego Hana, y la mire frente a mi con algo entre su mano, cuando me acerque mire bien que era mi banda, así que iba a salir de ahí del miedo pero ella me detuvo y me dijo que no me fuera.

No te vayas por favor!- dijo Hana sosteniendo a Hiei de la mano, la cual Hiei estrecho y la vio de nuevo al rostro.

Soy un Demonio… Hana… como Kurama pero yo soy de otra especie- dijo Hiei algo callado.

Si! Ya me di cuenta, pero tienes un tercer ojo? Eso es raro…-dijo entre cortada Hana pero se miraba curiosa en vez de asustada.

Hiei le explico todo, y Hana ponía atención por todas las cosas que había pasado el chico, Hiei hablaba con tanta libertad… era la primera vez que contaba cosas que no le había dicho a nadie, de desahogo y lo que era Hana oía palabra por palabra queriendo entender las penas que contaba el demonio, eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana cuando ya toda la historia estaba contada, ambos se miraban algo cansados y sin darse cuenta ambos durmieron en el mismo sofá compartiendo la misma sabana para quitar el frio, pero no se necesitaba ya que se sentía una calida temperatura, ni ellos mismos sabían lo que el destino haría en sus vidas, que estaría tramando?

Continuara…

**Domo Arigatou, por sus reviews se los agradexco bastante y bueno si tienen alguna duda o comentario no duden en mandarmelo que estare complacida en responderlos, bueno espero que les haya gustado yyy dejen reviews! Sayounara!**


	9. Aprendiendo a Besar

Cap. 9

Aprendiendo a Besar…

Hanas Pov

Me sentia tan descansada…y eso que después de haber platicado con un demonio casi toda una noche se me hizo algo muy raro pero… pobre de Hiei ha pasado tanta penas… pensando en el estaba cuando senti una mano sobre mi espalda… no era la mia y entre abri un ojo, y para mi sorpresa me encontre que estaba acostada sobre Hiei el cual permanecia aun dormido, creo que nos dio sueño ayer y nos quedamos dormidos juntos en este pequeño sofa! Puede ver el reloj y daban la 3 de la tarde! Solamente pude levantarme algo despacio para no despertarlo pero fue en vano el se levanto y me pidio perdon por lo que hubiera ocurrido pero, nada ocurrio.

Hieis Pov

Estaba tan comodo cuando senti algo que salia del sofa y pude notar que era Hana, creo que dormimos juntos anoche pero nada paso… me disculpe pero ella solo me dijo que no tenia nada de que disculparme ya que la paso muy bien anoche, y esto me hizo enrojecerme un poco.

Mira la hora, es algo tarde… y ya que solucionamos todo no creo que hayan mas secretos, ahora si que puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que quieras, y creo que mi hermano no se molestara que le robe otro poco de ropa- dijo Hana caminando hacia el cuarto de su hermano con el demonio detrás de ella y soltando una sonrisa.

Después de tal sorpresa para ambos, Hiei llevaba mas de una semana siendo el huésped de Hana, por lo cual hacian casi todo juntos, ir de compras, hacer los quehaceres en fin… todo.

Una tarde Hana se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo, con Hiei en su balcon practicando con su espada, este noto un silencio… y se acerco para ver, Hana se habia dormido con su libro de lectura sobre su pecho, Hiei se acerco cautelosamente para verla de cerca, se miraba tan pacifica y como deseaba posar sus labios sobre los de ella, lentamente su instinto lo domino y comenzo a acercarse mas a sus labios… hasta que pudo tocarlos un poco y ahí recapacito sobre lo que hacia y se retiro, algo nervioso hacia el balcon.

Demonios! Que estaba haciendo?- exclamaba Hiei en voz baja, pero no podia evitarlo…. La deseaba mas que a ninguna otra cosa en la tierra.

Solo sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la chica algo confundida.

Hiei… Quisiste Besarme? – pregunto Hana esperando una respuesta positiva.

Besarte? Que es eso?- pregunto el demonio algo nervioso.

Es cuando dos personas juntan sus labios, eso es un beso- decia Hana con tanquilidad, pero al mismo tiempo ella deseaba a Hiei tambien.

Hiei no tuvo otra que aceptar su intento de ''besarla'' como ella decia, pero en ese momento Hana se acerco cautelosamente a Hiei y poso sus labios en los de el, dandole un pequeño y tierno beso.

Que significa esto?- pregunto el chico algo extrañado por el comportamiento de Hana.

Solo te di un beso¿eso era lo que querias?... porque te confieso que yo si queria darte uno desde hace muchos dias- dijo Hana entrecortadamente, y bajando su mirada hacia el suelo.

Hiei solo pudo levantar su rostro, y darle una sonrisa llena de amor (algo no muy comun que digamos que haga Hiei jeje).

Si… eso era lo que queria, pero es que no se sinceramente como dar la iniciativa… Hana… yo te veo mas que una humana, te veo con ojos distintos- dijo Hiei casi susurrando, pero Hana comenzaba a alegrarse por las palabras del joven.

yo tambien. – dijo Hana abrazandolo con ternura y el chico le correspondió el abrazo.

No se muy bien como se dan los besos… perdoname- decia el demonio algo sonrojado, mientras Hana lo escuchaba atenta y daba una risa pequeña.

De acuerdo te ayudare- decia Hana tomandolo de la mano y llevandolo a su recamara. Ambos se sentaron y Hana comenzaba su clase de besos.

Hana dejo que el chico tomara la iniciativa, solo lo veia con sus ojos llenos de picardia, hasta que Hiei avanzo y la beso como ella lo habia hecho, este habia durado un poco mas y Hiei sintio que el fuego comenzaba a hacerse algo mas grande que una sola llama.

Ves… no es tan difícil- decia Hana mientras Hiei recordaba como lo habia hecho.

Hiei solo la vio y quiso besarla mas, como veia que el zorro lo habia hecho semanas atrás, y asi una sesion llena de besos comenzo, Hiei la besaba por muchos lados hasta que pudo abrir un poco su boca y sintio que algo extraño habia ingresado a ella, algo jugueton, el chico seguia las jugarretas con aquella cosa extraña para el, posaba su lengua y acariciaba aquello, hasta que dio entender que era la lengua de Hana lo que habia dentro de su boca, hasta que pudieron tomar algo de aire, y se separaron un poco.

Eso Hiei… es un beso Frances- decia Hana algo agitada, sin duda ella sentia aquel fuego en su interior tambien.

Es el que mas me gusta- pudo decir el demonio antes de darle otro pero con mas practica a Hana.

Hiei la habia acostado en su cama, sus bocas no se despegaban, se sentia un calor inmenso en aquella habitación, hasta que Hiei comenzo a acariciarla… posaba sus manos sobre la figura tan bella de la chica, la delineaba con cada uno de sus dedos, hasta que pudo ingresar una mano debajo de su camisa, podia tocar todo su abdomen estaba a punto de tocar uno de sus senos cuando recapacito y se despego de ella algo asustado.

Perdona, mi atrevimiento!.- Decia Hiei algo nervioso.

No te preocupes…- decia Hana algo picara.

Lo siento, es que nunca habia acariciado a una…- decia entrecortado Hiei.

nunca habias tocado a una mujer?- termino Hana algo curiosa.

De acuerdo lo admito! Es la primera vez que lo hago- decia Hiei levantandose de su cama.

Si es asi…. Dejame enseñarte que es lo que contiene la anatomia del cuerpo femenino- dijo Hana antes de que Hiei dijera otra palabra.

Hiei habia quedado algo confuso por esta oracion hecha por Hana, pero que queria decir con eso?

Continuara…

**Respondiendo preguntitas:**

**hola chibi-kitsune chan! bueno respuesta a tu pregunta: adoro tanto a Hiei que como ke no me gusta verlo que le de besitos a Kurama! o.o. pero bueno cada kien con lo ke le guste escribir, te quedo excelente ses fic, y muchas gracias por leer el mio , bueno espero ke te siga gustando mi fic, y tu sigue escribiendo ke eres buena! bueno ahi nos vemos! bye!**

**Y para los demas lectores: Gracias gracias por leerlo y dejenme reviews para ver si les va gustando esto jejej bueno bye!**


	10. Estudiando la Anatomia Femenina

Cap. 10

Estudiando la Anatomía Femenina…

Ya el cielo comenzaba a mostrar unas ciertas estrellas y la luna hacia su majestuosa salida, que describia que el comienzo de la noche estaba comenzando. Hana y Hiei se encontraban en la habitación de la chica alumbrada solamente con una pequeña lampara encendida, la chica estaba decidida en mostrarle a Hiei mas que un simple beso de su parte y esto hacia estremecer un poco al demonio.

Es la primera vez que hare esto, pero me siento muy a gusto contigo y no se el porque- decia Hana mientras se sentaba al lado de Hiei.

De que hablas?- pregunto Hiei algo confundido por la situación.

Hana solo se quedo ahí sentada al lado de Hiei, hasta que ella le dio un beso muy sensual, talvez era la primera vez que daba unos de esos besos tentadores, ni el propio Kurama los habia probado, esto hizo que Hiei se calentara mas todavía, no se habian separado cuando Hana desabotono uno de sus botones de la camisa, Hiei se fijo y pero solamente se limito a observar pero Hana no siguió.

Porque estas desabotonando tu camisa?- pregunto algo nervioso Hiei.

Solo desabotone uno… si quieres puedes seguir, tenlo presente esto como un viaje para aprender las partes de una mujer- le dijo Hana algo picara.

Hiei no se atrevia pero se miraba tan tentadora la propuesta que no tuvo otra que seguirle la corriente, uno por uno pudo desabotonar sus botones, cada uno sacaba a relucir un poco mas su corpiño, que se situaba adentro de la camisa, Hana solo besaba a hiei mientras este, un poco mas y moria de calentura! quitaba los botones, hasta que llego al ultimo, y lo desabotono, ya habia tomado mas confianza durante el recorrido de la curva tentadora, asi que despojo a Hana de su camisa, dejandola solamente cubierta por su corpiño en la parte superior de su abdomen, La chica se acerco al joven, y medio le susurro en el oido ¨Sigue¨, asi que el demonio no se detuvo, se acerco mas a ella para poder ver de donde se desabotonaba aquella ropa tan extraña para sus ojos pero a la vez sensual. Hana llevo su mano con la de ella, y la llevo hacia el pliegue del corpiño, asi que Hiei temblo al saber que la veria totalmente desnuda de la parte de arriba, pero ella se miraba muy confiada, algo le decia que ella esperaba mas de el, asi que quito el pliegue y el corpiño cayo hacia abajo, Hiei siguió con la mirada la prenda, pero Hana elevo su mirada hacia ariba, Por primera vez le veia sus senos, eran tan hermosos, se notaba claramente que estaba algo ruborizada pero el demonio la estaba tranquilizando cuando paso su mano delicadamente al largo de su ombligo hacia arriba, se detuvo a centimentros de acariciar un seno, cuando ella arrastro su mano sobre uno de ellos, Hiei se estremecio pero ella estaba mas estremecida en sentir su mano en ese lugar en especial, sus pezones estaban algo erguidos, pero Hiei solo miraba aquella expresión en los ojos de Hana, tan llenos de pasion! Asi que siguió, su mano caminó desde su seno hacia a bajo, solo se podia oir una pequeña risa, de las cosquillas que hiei le provocaba, Hana se habia percatado que la puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta pero quien podria mirarlos? Solo ellos dos estaban en la casa, y no queria arruinar aquel tiempo cuando se sentia la pasion a fuego alto en sus corazones. La mano del chico llego hacia el boton de su pantalón, y lo abrio, luego bajo lentamente la cremallera para después bajarle el pantalón con suavidad, Hana sentia como las manos del chico acariciaban sus muslos y luego sus piernas, mientras el pantalón bajaba y aunque ella no lo aceptara se sentia algo excitada, solo se encontraba vestida con su bombacha, la cual sentia Hiei que debia irse tambien, y lo que era Hana afirmaba el pensamiento del joven. Los besos mas acalorados estaban pasando por ese momento, cuando la joven sintió un dedo que se situó en medio de su bombacha y su piel, a un lado de su cintura… ahí lo habia dejado Hiei cuando comenzo a besarla, tenia toda la libertad de sentir todo su hermoso y sedoso cuerpo, ella aun se encotraba algo reclinada hacia donde estaba Hiei, mientras que este se encontraba sobre ella a medida de que su peso no cayera sobre la chica, pero su cuerpo pedia mas, la otra mano del chico acariciaba todas las partes de su cuerpo angelical, solo faltaba por ver un ultimo lugar para poder verla completamente desnuda, y eso era lo que hacia, Hana sentia como su bombacha comenzaba a bajar, lentamente y asi su sangre ardia mas, estaba a punto de ceder la prenda cuando se oyo la puerta de la habitación abrirse de par en par, dejando entrar a un persona estupefacta al ver tal escena, ambos chicos voltearon y se quedaron sin habla.

Kurama! Que haces aquí?- puedo preguntar Hana entrecortada pero hasta ese momento comprendio la seriedad del caso.

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola! Bueno aki toy agradeciendole amuchos que siguen este fic, Hace Reverencia Domo Arigatou! **

**Gracias a:**

**A las hermanas que leen esto: Charo nakano y Kitsune, gracias, pero si son menores de 14 porfa no lo sigan leyendo, o si ya saben que es Lemon, bueno ya es su decision, gracias por leerlo!**

**A Maria Dolores, Gracias por tus comentarios, y gracias por siempre mandarme un correo diciendome que quedo lindo el capitulo, muchisimas gracias! **

**Rika asakura, a Kagome1013,Chibi Kitsune San (ahh eres una escritora exelente! gracias por leer mi fic), Yyyyy a todos los demas ke lo leen, ando mal con los nombres, pero bueno muchas gracias a todos, ahora si que actualizare rapido porque el fic ya esta hecho, solo tengo que subir capitulos, bueno esperen el proximo capitulo pronto, LO PROMETO! **

**Sayounara! Atte. Nadeshko12**


	11. Ella Eligio

Cáp. 11

Ella Eligio…

Kurama no pudo decir nada, asi que salio corriendo fuera de la habitación… Hiei lo siguió ya que el estaba vestido, Hana se habia quedado algo anonadada por la expresión que Kurama tenia en su rostro, asi que se cambio y salio detrás de los dos muchachos.

Kurama espera por favor!- gritaba Hiei mientras trataba de alcanzar al zorro, pero este no le hacia caso.- Kurama. Oye por favor- seguia Hiei, hasta que el zorro se paro en la puerta de la casa.

Que quieres?- pregunto el pelirrojo algo callado.

Dejame explicarte- decia Hiei mientras llegaba donde Kurama se habia parado.

Que me expliques… que hacias tu con Hana desnuda en su cama, me quieres explicar que hacias TU tocando a mi novia!- gritaba Kurama enfadado y sosteniendo a Hiei de su camisa.

Por favor, no peleen, se los suplico- decia Hana entrando a la escena de ambos chicos un tanto enojados ambos, en eso Kurama solto a Hiei tirandolo hacia atrás del jalon.- ven, por favor hablemos de esto- dijo Hana llevando a Kurama afuera de la casa, mientras que le pedia al demonio que la esperara adentro.

kurama…- dijo la chica cuando este la interrumpio.

Sabes? Vine por la unica razon que tus compañeras me dijeron que te encontrabas sola en tu casa, asi que quise ver como estabas pero cuando vi la puerta abierta, quise echar un vistazo adentro y veia un luz al fondo… y me encontre a Hiei a punto de hacerte de el, te confieso que fue mucho para mi- dijo Kurama algo sigiloso- pero… te distes cuenta que Hiei también es un demonio? Acaso sabes todo lo que el ha pasado?- preguntaba el pelirrojo melancólicamente hacia la chica con la vista hacia el suelo que estaba a su lado.

Si lo se! Yo misma lo descubri, y te confieso que no me da miedo, al contrario me siento muy a gusto con el, y perdóname… yo se que esto no es mas que un engaño, pero… amo a Hiei! El tiempo que llevamos juntos me hizo comprenderlo y quererlo, perdoname, Kurama… pero yo sigo mi corazon, y el me dice que es Hiei el indicado para mi- decia Hana con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

Si es asi… no me opondre, quiero que tu seas feliz, aunque mi corazon te pertenezca, deseo tu felicidad aunque sea en brazos de otro hombre, y… creo que Hiei te protegera- dijo Kurama llevando en sus brazos a la chica que desde un principio amo.

Lo siento no haberte correspondido de la forma que lo hicistes- dijo Hana sollozadamente.

Me puedes dar un ultimo beso?- pegunto Kurama algo entrecortado.

Hana solo sonrio y beso al pelirrojo como el le pidio y asi entro a la casa, con una rosa en manos otorgada por el.

Hiei salio después para ver al zorro mas calmado, se veia desconsolado y pues se sentia algo derrotado.

Cuidala muy bien- pudo decir Kurama sintiendo la presencia de Hiei detrás de el.

No me lo tienes que pedir, eso hare- pudo decir Hiei poniendose al lado del pelirrojo.

Sabes? Yo solo pude llegar a acariciar su abdomen, y veo que tu avanzastes mas que yo- dijo entrecortado kurama.

Lo se, pero creo que ella siente seguridad para con mi persona, por eso creo que me dejo hacerlo, ella decia que me ayudaba a conocer el cuerpo femenino- dijo Hiei algo apenado hacia el comentario.

Ya veo, ahorita que lo pienso… es la primera vez que te veo con una chica, por favor solo te pido que la cuides, acuerdate que ella es muy especial- dijo Kurama caminando fuera de la casa.

Te vas?- pregunto Hiei viendo al chico con la cabeza baja.

Si… de todos modos ella te eligio a ti, no puedo hacer mas…es mejor que vayas adentro con ella, o si no creera que nos peleamos- dijo Kurama, avanzando mas hasta que solo se veia su sombra.

Gracias por comprender…- dijo Hiei antes de entrar a la casa.

Hana lo esperaba dentro algo nerviosa pero pudieron aclarar las cosas.

ya se fue?. -Pregunto Hana algo nerviosa.

Si, ya aclaramos todo- pudo decir Hiei algo callado.

Hana se desplomo sobre el sofa, y comenzo a llorar, se sentia mal por lo que ocurrio, jamas penso que iba a poder a traicionar a una persona y mas sin embargo lo habia hecho y eso le dolia terriblemente, Hiei solo pudo sentarse al lado de ella y abrazarla, solo sentia como se desahogaba, pero no podia hacer nada, Hana sintio que era lo correcto, paso un rato cuando ella pudo secar sus lagrimas y respirar hondo.

Es mejor que me vaya a dormir, son demasiadas cosas para un solo dia- pudo decir sigilosamente Hana, y se despidio del demonio con un beso.

El chico solo observo como Hana subia y se quedo pensativo en el sofa que era su cama provisional, se habia puesto su pijama, que era un pantalón y una camisa cuadriculada,(ya saben que cursis son esas pijamas para hombre jejej), y se acosto en su cama, no podia conciliar el sueño pero como después de lo que habia pasado.

Hieis Pov

Que dia! Sinceramente nunca pense que Kurama iba a aparecer de esa manera, me sentia abatido… el pobre zorro tiene sentimientos tambien, espero que lo haya tomado bien ya que el desde un principio vio que ella me atraia… aun asi me siento mal por Kurama. Ya estaba acostado en el sofa, la noche estaba algo fria y mis pensamientos me tenian algo encadenado ya que no podia conciliar el sueño, hasta que senti algo… se estaba arrecostando sobre mi, levante mi mirada y era Hana, la cual estaba buscando un hueco en el sofa… yo se lo hice y senti un calido abrazo de su parte, me quede inmóvil y ella se acercaba mas a mi hasta que oi unas palabras salir de sus labios.

Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?- pregunto Hana susurrando.

Claro- decia Hiei algo nervioso- pero dime que pasa con lo de nosotros?- añadio algo entrecoertado.

Desde el momento que me besastes por la primera vez, me converti en tu novia.- dijo Hana arrecostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Hiei.

Ambos chicos quedaron inmoviles, abrazados el uno con el otro, y asi el sueño comenzo a dominarlos hasta que se durmieron completamente.

Continuara…

* * *

**Bueno Domo Arigatou a todos los leyentes de este fic, espero que les siga gustando, y porfa... mandenme sus reviews! xD, acepto reclamos, opiniones, lo ke sea! Espero sus reviews con mucha ansiedad! Cuidense y bye!**

**Atte. Nadeshko12 o Quatre129 **


	12. Estudiando la Anatomia Masculina

Cap. 12

Estudiando la Anatomia Masculina…

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que kurama los habia encontrado juntos en la habitación, a Hana y a Hiei, y dentro de dos dias los padres de Hana llegarian de sus vacaciones, y esto ponia en aprietos a la pareja ya que Hiei estaba durmiendo en la casa desde antes de lo sucedido. Y estar escondiendo al demonio seria una tarea algo complicada, después de todo… Hana y Hiei compartian la cama desde aquella noche llena de penas, pero solo caricias y besos salian de ellos aunque sus cuerpos pedia por mas…

Hiei! Donde te encuentras, oye no estoy jugando!-decia Hana revisando las habitaciones, hasta que Hiei salio detrás de ella y la abrazo por atrás, haciendo que la chica no se moviera, el la comenzo a besar en el cuello que era el punto G en Hana, y esto la hacia estremecer, posaba su cabeza en el hombro del demonio suplicando por mas ternuras de parte de los labios sedosos que pasaban por su cuello, una mano masculina se posaba sobre uno de sus senos, acariciando levemente su pezon, lo que la chica respondia con un leve gemido de placer, el chico hizo un leve movimiento para poder poner a la chica frente a el, solo veia esos ojos llenos de pasion que tanto adoraba, y comenzo a besarla alocadamente, la tomo de sus piernas, cargandola y la llevo a la habitación de ella, el la poso sobre su cama de forma que ella estuviera sentada, mientras que el seguia de pie, mientras que se inclinaba sobre ella y susurraba palabras en su oido y despues mordia picaronamente su oreja.

Te tengo una sorpresa!- susurraba Hiei mientras posaba sus labios sobre los de ella.

Hiei! Es que tenemos muchas cosas por hacer- decia Hana mientras veia a Hiei a los ojos, pero a quien engañaba… queria seguir.

Yo se que no conoces como es un hombre y te voy a ayudar a conocerlo mejor- decia Hiei mientras plantaba un beso en sus labios carnosos y mostraba una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa picara.

Pero…. Hiei! Que cosas dices!- exclamo Hana sonrojada por el comentario de Hiei, asi que se levanto pero Hiei la llevo cerca de el hasta sentir lo ruborizada que estaba.

Tu lo hicistes, por que no puedo hacerlo yo?- pregunto desafiadoramente a Hana quien lo veia con asombro.

Es diferente… tu… eres un varon- decia Hana algo nerviosa, pero Hiei no la soltaba.

Que importa? No eres mi novia? No te deberia de dar pena, Hana!- exclamaba mientras besaba a la chica de nuevo en el cuello.

La chica le correspondio el beso a Hiei por medio de uno sensual en su cuello, y este procedio a la proxima etapa de su plan, despacio pudo quitarle la camiseta a Hana, haciendo que quedara solo cubierta por su corpiño.

Que mas da?- penso Hana antes de comenzar a quitarle la camiseta lentamente a Hiei, y este solo le sonrio picaronamente.

Hana solo vio su abdomen, tan bien formado, poso sus manos sobre el y comenzo a acariciarlo, Hiei tomo sus manos y las poso con mas fuerza sobre su pecho, mientras la besaba por todos lados, puso de nuevo sus manos en el pliegue del corpiño para desabotonarlo. Y este cayo dejandolos a los dos desnudos de la parte de arriba, El chico solo comenzaba a besarla mas profundo, y esto parecia agradarle mucho a Hana.

Creo que estamos a mano- decia Hana mientras veia a Hiei algo tranquilo.

Porque lo piensas asi?- pregunto Hiei algo serio mientras veia a la chica frente a ella, algo confundida.

No vistes nada, a cambio yo pude presenciar algo sumamente divino para mis ojos- decia Hiei alcanzando a ver sus pechos que tanto adoraba acariciar.

Ay Hiei, no seas asi- decia Hana con una risa altanera pero era propia reaccion de los nervios.

Hiei solo pudo abrazarla, mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos, sus ojos se mantuvieron viendose los unos a los otros por un rato, antes de que el la besara tan despacio y delicioso como a ella tanto le gustaba. Hiei tomo una mano de ella y la puso sobre el botón de su pantalón, esto hizo que la chica deteniera los besos y lo viera con ojos confundidos.- Entra si quieres- pudo susurrar Hiei, viéndola que se ruborizaba por el comentario. El Abrazo seguia, hasta que Hana pudo abrir despacio el boton, no tardo mucho en bajar lentamente la cremallera, el chico seguia con sus picardias, y asi el pantalón cayo, el se lo quito, dejandolo en boxers (a donde los habrá hallado? Jejej), hasta ahí todo iba bien, asi que ella puso su mano de nuevo sobre su cuello, pero el la nego sosteniéndola de nuevo y llevándola hacia adentro de su boxer, ella solo pudo brincar y temblar un poco cuando sintio su masculinidad, pero el no soltaba su mano ya que si lo hacia, sabia perfectamente que esta saldría rapido, lo llevo mas abajo e hizo que ella lo acariciara, a estas alturas Hana comenzaba a agradarle aquel miembro que por primera vez sentia y acariciaba. Asi que viendo que su rostro cambiaba, el chico solto su mano, y vio que la de ella seguia dentro de aquella prenda de vestir, Hana pudo al fin sacar su mano, sentia algunos escalofrios pero era comun, ya que jamas habia hecho algo asi. Hiei camino hacia atras hacia su cama, con ella en frente hasta que cayeron juntos, las risas comenzaron a brotar y el asunto se hacia mas interesante en cada minuto que pasaba.

El jeans de Hana desaparecia, y ella tomaba una sabana para taparse ligeramente, Hiei por fin pudo quitarse el boxer y por primera vez Hana vio aquello que hace unos distantes tocaba, el se recosto sobre ella, y pudo alcanzar su bombacha por debajo de las sabanas, y con rapidez esta salio volando por un lado de la habitación, se encontraban completamente desnudos, y los nervios y la pasion comenzaban a embullir sus corazones y cuerpos. Los besos brotaron y solo se veia una leve sabana que no permitia que los cuerpos se tocasen por primera vez, Hiei comenzo a removerla lentamente, hasta que la vio… a ella, una creación totalmente hermosa y perfecta en todo sentido. Sus brazos retomaron su posición debajo de ella, haciendo que ella se levantara levemente hacia el, pero algo comenzaba a incomodarlo… pero no recordaba que, Hana noto esto y no podia responder porque el rostro de Hiei cambio tan repentinamente de aspecto.

Que te pasa?- pudo preguntar la chica.

No… no es nada- pudo decir hiei con una sonrisa fingida. – Hay algo que tengo que recordar, pero no se que es- pensaba mientras la besaba tiernamente.

Hana inclino mas su cuerpo hacia Hiei, esta estaba a punto de tocarlo, en aquella parte en especial, pero en eso el chico se levanto algo asustado y nervioso a la vez.

No puedo hacer esto! Eso era lo que tanto tenia que recordar!- pudo decir Hiei tomando su cabeza con una mano y levantandose de la cama.

Que es lo que Ocurre?- Pregunto Hana tapandose con la sabana.

Hana, no puedo hacerlo contigo, es una regla…- decia Hiei mientras se levantaba de la cama.

De que hablas? No te entiendo, explicate!- exclamo Hana levantandose tambien y enrollando la sabana sobre su cuerpo.

Es una regla de demonios, no puedo acostarme con humanos¡Maldicion pero como lo olvide!- decia mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

Regla de que? No te entiendo!- decia Hana mientras lo veia algo enfurecida.

Si me acuesto contigo que eres humana, hay un cincuenta porciento de probabilidades que te convierta en un demonio!- grito algo molesto Hiei.

Hana solo se quedo estupefacta, era la primera vez que el le gritaba, pero mas la conmovía aquella regla, la cual no le premitia intimidar con el.

Ah ya veo- decia Hana desplomandose sobre su cama algo pensativa.

Hana! Perdona… fue mi culpa por no haberte dicho antes, y por no haberme recordado- decia Hiei viendola hacia sus ojos, pero no podia darle lo que ella y mucho mas el deseaban.

lo siento- pudo añadir Hiei antes de salir del cuarto de ella por el balcon, dejandola sentada pensativa en lo que habia pasado.

Y el cincuenta que falta?- pudo preguntarse hacia si misma la chica algo decepcionada por haber llegado tan lejos…. Para nada.

Continuara…

* * *

**konnichi wa! bueno como tan? Gracias pos sus reviews! espero los de este capitulo, bueno gracais por todo y , mandenme sus reviews, porfaaaaa! bueno ahi nos vemos, chauuu.!**


	13. Una Noche bajo la Luz de las velas

Cap. 13

Una noche a la luz de las velas…

Hanas Pov

Me quede algo furiosa por lo que Hiei me hizo, tan cerca y para nada, no puedo decir que lo odio! Porque estaria mintiendo, pero de verdad me tiene enfadada. Tengo ya tres dias de no saber nada de el, aunque el se sabe cuidar muy bien me da temor que le haya ocurrido algo, mis padres y mi hermano ya regresaron de sus vacaciones, y pues no encontraron rastro alguno que yo ocultaba a alguien en la casa, Claro ellos confiaban mucho en mi, esta noche me quedaria sola en casa, mis padres iban rumbo a una fiesta y no quise ir, he estado algo desanimada para meterme a una fiesta fingiendo alegria, y mi querido hermano estara con su novia hasta altas horas de la noche, esto es usual en ellos.

Se despidieron de mi como a las siete de la noche, y no seria nada mal que un libro robara mi tiempo en esa noche, pero antes queria ducharme, para talvez asi calmarme, encendi todas las velas de mi cuarto y apague todas las luces, y le puse llave a la puerta de mi habitacion para mas seguridad, pero esa zona donde vivimos es segura. El agua comenzo a calentarse cuando entre a la ducha, la senti tan deliciosa que no quise salir de ahí, solte mi cabello para que el chorro de la llave cayera sobre mi cabeza, me arrecoste en la pared sintiendo aquella agua celestial, habian pasado mas de treinta minutos cuando casi me dormia… ahí parada, cuando senti que las cortinas del baño se entreabrieron un poco, pense que deberia ser el aire, y con este pensamiento segui entre el chorro, algo me rodeo rapidamente, y pude ver claramente a Hiei soteniendome con sus brazos… el tambien desnudo dentro de la bañera, me regalo un beso humedo delicioso y después nos acercamos al chorro para darnos otro entre las aguas, pero después de esto recapacite.

- Que haces aquí?- pregunto Hana viendo al chico empapado frente a ella.

- A pedirte perdon- decia el chico acercandose a Hana y al chorro detrás de ella.

- Te comprendo… pero saliste muy bruscamente esa noche…- decia Hana viendolo a los ojos.

- Quiero que seas feliz, ya muchas cosas has pasado y nada ha sucedido, creo que estas cansada de esperar- pudo decir Hiei abrazando a la chica.

- Yo lo se, no tienes que repetirmelo - decia Hana desviando su mirada hacia el piso.

- Estoy dispuesto a hacerte… mia- susurro Hiei hacia los oidos de la chica.

- Pero… y la regla?- pudo decir Hana algo nerviosa.

- Debo confiar en los cincuenta restantes- decia Hiei plantando otro dulce beso en sus labios.

Hana solo vio esos ojos tan hermosos y masculinos frente a ella, sentia que tenia que confiar en el, y nada la hacia negar tal propuesta.

- Solo te pido una cosa….. termina lo que has empezado desde un principio- dijo Hana viendo con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Dalo por hecho!- pudo decir maliciosamente Hiei, y abrazarla con mas fuerza.

Los besos pudieron acalorar aquella bañera y las caricias subian por todas las partes de sus cuerpos, Hana solo pudo cerrar el chorro ya que sabia que si no lo hacia pronto… iba a haber mas que solo besos dentro de la bañera, Hiei salio primero… empapado totalmente de pies a cabeza, seguido por Hana, ambos tomaron unas toallas cercanas, pero solo para secarse el exceso de agua, Hiei la jalo fuertemente hacia la cama, alumbrada solamente por las velas, solo la risa de ella se oia y luego el se recosto sobre ella, las toallas cayeron a un lado de la cama, dejandolos desnudos, Hiei comenzo su danza de besos sobre su hermoso cuerpo angelical, posaba su lengua junto con sus labios en cada rincón de su abdomen, acariciaba fervientemente sus senos y besaba lentamente cada uno de sus pezones, acompañados con un leve mordisco que hizo que la chica gimiera de placer, sus manos se posaron detrás de la cabeza del demonio haciendo que las caricias profundizaran mas en ella. El comenzo a bajar hasta llegar a su vientre, y pudo lamer ligeramente su ombligo, el cual mostraba la respiración acelerada de la joven, el sonreia cada vez que ella pronunciaba su palabra favorita en esos momentos de calentura… ''Sigue''. Su rostro volvio a subir mientras le daba besos franceses que el habia aprendido de su angel, sus dedos explorarban mas alla que aquellas gratas curvas, llenas de pasion y a la vez de malicia, mientras que Hana jalaba fuertemente las sabanas de su cama, cerraba sus ojos por la sensación tan grata que recibia de aquel extraño modo de impartirle tanto placer, ya no podia mas, queria gritar, y nadie podria hacerla cambiar de opinión, su boca se entreabrio para pegar el primer grito, cuando sintio una mano sobre su boca, ella entro en si y vio que Hiei ponia un dedo sobre sus labios para anunciarle que no gritara. Se oyo un fuerte tiron de puerta, y al rato se oyo un puno tocar la puerta de su cuarto.

- Hana? Estas Bien?- pudo preguntar Su mama desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Hana reacciono de inmediato y pudo responderle, asi que se escucho un leve buenas noches de parte de la señora y se fue de ahí.

- Es mejor que hasta aquí quedemos- pudo decir Hiei lamentadonse otra vez el incidente oportuno.

El chico sintio que unos brazos le impedian moverse, era Hana que no queria que el dejara su nido de amor.

- Termina lo que empezaste…. No pasara nada, ya veras- pudo decir Hana viendolo picaronamente.

El chico sonrio, y la beso, por ningun motivo iban a dejar lo comenzado, las caricias comenzaron de nuevo esta vez, Hana cambio de posición con Hiei, el chico quedo confundido pero ella sabia lo que hacia.

- No se vale que solo yo disfrute- pudo decir en su oido la chica.

Sus besos comenzaron a dibujar una silueta en el cuerpo de Hiei, y su lengua participaba tambien, acaricio repentinamente su sexo masculino erecto, y esto hizo que el chico se estremeciera, mientras sus labios miraban tentadoramente sus pezones, el masaje masculino comenzaba a ir mas rapido asi que el chico comenzaba a gemir casi susurrando de la excitación provocada por la chica.

Esta vez, Hana se desquito con el, ya sabria el como se sentia el cuerpo temblar lentamente, mientras que el fuego del placer entra por las venas, acariciaba cada rincon de aquel mucsuloso cuerpo. Hiei no tuvo otra que poner una almohada sobre su cara, para poder gritar de locura y gemir del placer tan grande que sentia en ese momento, Hiei la vio a ella, algo picara en su entorno… ya habia retomado su posición sobre el, y el la llevo hasta acostarla de nuevo en la cama, pudo abrir sus piernas lentamente y se introdujo dentro de ella lentamente, solo se veia una expresión de dolor en el rostro de Hana, pero al transcurrir el tiempo… comenzaba el dolor convertirse en puro placer. Su ritmo comenzaba lento, para no dañarla y luego iba ganando velocidad, ella trataba de sacar los gemidos de su boca pero los labios de Hiei se los impedian, ya que no queria que ella gritara encontrandose sus padres en casa. Ella enrollo sus piernas alrededor de el, para mas comodidad y mas accesibilidad hasta que comenzaban a acelerar mas el ritmo, ambos llegaban hasta las mas altas expectativas de placer y una fuerte ráfaga termino dejandolos en el orgasmo tan delicioso, y en todo su esplendor. El cayo ligeramente sobre ella, ambos estaban sudados y la temperatura comenzaba a enfriar, sus respiraciones se regulaban, y un beso termino lo que hace muchos dias habian comenzado.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban durmiendo, ahora las velas habian sido apagadas, ya que eran las unicas testigos de lo que esa noche se habia acontecido, Hiei aun se encontraba despierto, algo no lo dejaba dormir, ya eran mas de las dos de la mañana, cuando se acerco a su angel que estaba dormido al lado de el, pudo descubrir su frente donde estaban sus cabellos y un leve suspiro de tranquilidad se oyo.

- No hay rastros de ojos, ni ningun olor a demonio- pudo decir antes de retomar su lugar al lado de ella, cubiertos por una leve sabana, y posando uno de sus brazos en el vientre de la chica inmóvil.

Continuara…

* * *

**Hello a todos! bueno este fic cada vez mas caliente... no me maten, nn jajaj, espero que les haya gustado, y bueno cuidense y espero sus REVIEWS con muchas ansias, .**

**Gracias a todos los ke han seguido este fic desde el principio... y Mª Dolores... no me mates, ya los reconcilie jajaja, bueno ahi nos vemos y cuidense! atte. Nadesko12**


	14. Lo Inesperado

Cap. 14

Lo Inesperado….

Las ventanas del balcon se habian abierto, solo se veia una larga cola de una sabana que caminaba hacia afuera, se podia ver claramente que el sol comenzaba a mostrar sus primeros rayos de luz en la mañana, Hana habia enrollado la sabana sobre su cuerpo, Hiei se encontraba en el balcon con ella, no podia permanecer en su casa todo el dia asi que se iba a ir por las mañanas, y Hana debia ir al colegio, por eso se estaba despidiendo de el antes de que la gente comenzara a despertarse, la brisa mañanera comenzaba a soplar cuando ambos se encontraban parados uno junto al otro.

- Es mejor que me vaya antes de que tu madre sospeche algo- pudo decir Hiei abrazandola tiernamente.

- De acuerdo, espero que vayas al colegio a saludarme- dijo Hana aun en medio de los brazos del chico.

- Claro- pudo decir y después deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Hana se quedo en el balcon mientras veia como Hiei se alejaba rapidamente, y pudo entrar cerrando pensativa las puertas del balcon, sonreia tiernamente mientras retazos de recuerdos de aquella noche pasaban por su mente, el reloj despertador la saco de sus pensamientos, anunciaban las 6:30 de la mañana y un suspiro salio de ella ya que era dia de clases. Rapidamente se cambio y tomo sus utiles, camino al colegio se topo con Kurama, el cual ya habia aceptado su relacion con Hiei.

- Buenos Dias Hana- pudo decir Kurama viendo a la chica mas feliz que otras veces. (como no! Cualkier chica)

- Buenos dias mi buen amigo!- dijo Hana regalandole una sonrisa al chico.

- Te noto mas feliz, a que se debe?.- decia Kurama mientras caminaban juntos al colegio.

- No es nada, solo que me alegra que seamos amigos, no lo crees?- preguntaba Hana algo nerviosa por tal pregunta.

- Si! Lo mismo pienso…- decia Kurama no muy convencido por la respuesta.

- Y dime… vas a ir al campamento dentro de dos semanas?- pregunto la chica algo curiosa.

- No lo creo, lo que pasa es que mi madre no se encuentra y no puedo dejar la casa sola… pero de todos modos los chicas iran a otro lugar de campamento, no me gustaria ir solo…- decia el pelirrojo entrando al colegio.

- Eso es verdad, iremos los dos grupos separados, bueno es hora de las clases- decia Hana mientras se oia la campana sonar.

Hanas Pov

Me sente en mi escritorio pero a quien engañaba… mi ser se encontraba en otro lugar, envuelta en mis pensamientos y no dejaba de pensar en Hiei ni un solo momento, solo oi la campana anunciar el receso y Sali al jardin, camine por largo rato queriendo encontrar talvez a Hiei, pero nada. Ya estaba decidida a irme cuando senti un jalon, era Hiei… quien me empezo a besar apasionadamente, solo tenia horas de haberlo visto por ultima vez y lo habia extrañado demasiado que lo senti tan tierno cuando me rodeo y no nos separabamos.

- Aquí estoy- pudo decir Hiei antes de posar sus labios en el cuello de Hana.

- Ya me hacias falta- pudo decir Hana estremecida.

Hiei comenzo a besarla tiernamente y la chica se acercaba mas a Hiei para sentir su calor corporal, el quiso desabotonar su camisa pero Hana no se lo permitio, ya que se encontraban en el colegio, pero ella solo deslizo su mano debajo de la camiseta del muchacho para acariciar su abdomen.

- Dejame acariciarte…- exclamo en voz baja Hiei.

- Recuerda que estamos en el Colegio, si no… no te hubiera detenido- susurro Hana en el oido del chico.

- De acuerdo… te veo en la casa, mejor me voy antes de que me descubran…- dijo antes de besarla por ultima vez.

- Nos vemos- dijo Hana sonriendo y caminando hacia la entrada del jardin.

- Hiei te vino a visitar¿no es asi?- pregunto Kurama mientras salia detrás de un arbusto.

- Kurama! Me asustaste!- decia Hana viendo al chico.

- No te preocupes, no vengo a regañarte ni nada por el estilo… solo que es mejor que no te arriesgues demasiado en estar con Hiei en el jardin… alguien puede verlos- dijo antes de entrar al colegio.

- Esta bien, gracias por el consejo- dijo Hana caminando detrás del pelirrojo.

Aunque Kurama aun amaba a Hana, no lo demostraba pero el corazon se le destrozaba cada vez que miraba a Hana en los brazos de su mejor amigo, pero lo aceptaba…

Los dias pasaron y los encuentros romanticos entre Hiei y Hana aumentaban, gozaban de su placer, y ambos experimentaban juntos nuevas cosas, muchas cosas los habia unido mucho mas y su amor crecia rapidamente…

……………

Un pequeño demonio verde entraba a una habitación oscura, apenas alumbrada pobremente por las flamas de una chimenea, no se veia bien que era lo que se encontraba dentro de la habitación, pero mostraba un gran sillon cerca de la chimenea. Sus aires encerraban un olor a humedo que hacia la habitacion algo incomoda.

- Mi señor…. Le tengo noticias- pudo decir el demonio con la voz baja.

- Que quieres Mui? – pregunto una voz desde el sillon, una voz varonil, pero la oscuridad no lo dejaba verse bien.

- Se trata de su prometida señor…- pudo decir entrecortado el demonio.

- que pasa con ella?- pregunto algo distraido.

- Mi señor…. Se ha informado que su prometida esta de pareja con un demonio- dijo sin despegar la mirada del suelo, el pobre demonio.

- Que?- grito el muchacho, dejando caer el sillon hacia atrás, del movimiento tan brusco que hizo.

- Si mi señor, asi me dijeron los guardianes de la dama… avisaron los hechos- decia temiendo alguna brusquedad de parte de su amo.

- Prepara todo, saldremos lo mas antes posible para traerla al palacio- pudo decir el muchacho acercandose a la chimenea.

- Si Señor!- dijo el demonio dejando la habitación con una reverencia.

- ya veras… pronto seras mia, y asi seras completamente mia, solo espera….- pudo decir viendo intensamente las flamas de la chimenea.

Continuara….


	15. Aspectos Raros?

Cap. 15

Aspectos Raros?

Hanas Pov

La casa estaba sola, disponía cocinar algo de cena, para Hiei y para mi, llevaba las manos llenas de salsa, aunque me estaba quedando… no muy buena, Hiei curioseaba todo lo que hacia, se habia sentado en una silla cercana, la olla era para una pasta con salsa de tomate, aunque desde un principio Hiei me habia dicho que no importaba si hacia o no cena, pero queria ser cariñosa con el, asi que ignore su peticion hasta que una de las mil vueltas que hice, la olla comenzo a resbalarse de la estufa, estaba a centímetros para caerse, pero lo mas extraño de todo fue que reaccione rapido y la pude tomar rapidamente, y ni me queme. Quede asombrada ya que la olla estaba caliente, Hiei no podia creerlo pero siempre me ayudo con ella y me reviso si tenia quemaduras…. Ni una sola!

Hieis Pov

Hana es tan bella conmigo, ella es mi angel… estaba ansiosa de cocinar algo, me sente a verla, se miraba tan bella con esa falda que llevaba puesta y esa blusa de color rosado apagado, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, sinceramente…. La amaba demasiado, y cualquier cosa que llevara puesto la hacia mirarse hermosa, aun tengo algo de ropa que ella me regalo, pero hace algun tiempo llevo mis ropas normales, ella ha aceptado eso en mi, y por eso la amo demasiado, estaba tan ido en ella que solamente pude ver su silueta detener la olla que iba hacia debajo de la estufa, y corri a ayudarle pero no tenia ni una sola quemadura, me quede asombrado pero mas porque la salsa se habia quemado.

- Perdona… no pude terminar de hacerla, y hasta quede embarrada en ella- pudo decir Hana viendo inútilmente la olla con una cena quemada.

- No importa- pudo decir Hiei queriendo consolarla.

- Ya no tenemos nada que cenar- pudo decir Hana buscando una toalla para limpiarse.

- Lo que me importa eres tu, no una comida- pudo decir Hiei acercandose a la chica, y abrazandola desde atrás.

- Gracias amor- pudo decir Hana dandole un beso al demonio.

Hiei comenzaba a besarla tiernamente, ahora, no importaba donde estuvieran…ellos disfrutaban de su estadia juntos, y mas cuando no habia nadie en casa, la salsa que se encontraba sobre Hana no se habia hecho tan apetitosa para los ojos de Hiei hasta ese momento, ella reia tontamente mientras el quitaba la salsa de su cuello. La pudo apoyar sobre el mostrador de la cocina pero queria mas que besos, ella ya no se negaba… esta vez esas cosas ya eran costumbre para ellos dos. La Levanto levemente para que se sentara en el mostrador, ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos, lo veia tan misteriosamente con sus ojos, y el solamente le sonrio picaro como siempre, lentamente abrio un poco sus piernas para introducir su mano y jalar suavemente su bombacha, mientras abria sus cinturones para abrir su pantalón, ella lo besaba con tranquilidad su cuello y subia hasta su boca, el se introdujo lentamente en ella, y los gemidos comenzaban a acalorar la cocina. El ritmo aumentaba y gotas de agua cubrian sus rostros y sus cuerpos, el sostuvo sus piernas y ella pedia por mas, una penetración mas fuerte de parte de Hiei, y esto de cierto le encantaba a Hiei. Lo mejor del sexo comenzaba cuando Hiei sintio una ráfaga caliente dentro de ella, que no pudo tolerar y salio rapidamente algo desconcertado por lo que habia pasado, Hana lo veia raro, sinceramente no sabia que es lo que habia pasado.

- Hiei? Que paso?- pregunto Hana bajando del mostrador y viendo al chico de espalda.

- No es nada…solo que me siento algo….mal- pudo decir Hiei ocultando la verdad hacia Hana, pero no sabia si era el o ella la del problema.

- No es por mi culpa… ¿Verdad?- pregunto Hana comenzando a arreglar el desorden en la cocina.

- No, no es por ti, es solo es que me maree un tanto, perdona- pudo decir Hiei tomando a la chica del brazo y abrazandola.

- Esta bien, te creere- dijo Hana sonriendo.

- Es hora de que me vaya, ya se esta haciendo tarde, vendre hasta en la noche- dijo Hiei dandole un pequeño beso y saliendo de la casa.

Hana quedo desconcertada por lo que habia pasado, pero se dispuso a limpiar la cocina e irse a dormir ya que se hacia tarde. A media noche una silueta entraba sigilosamente a la habitacion de la chica, se acostaba a lado de la chica dormida, pero no del todo ya que lo abrazo cuando lo sintio en su regazo.

Hieis Pov

¿Qué es lo que habra sucedido?... es poco inusual lo que habia pasado en ese momento, senti que una flamas me quemaban, pero… la incognita es: eran mis flamas o las de ella, a decir verdad solo yo lo senti, pero esto me esta dando mala espina, algo me dice que esto no es bueno, pero… Que sera?

Continuara…


	16. El Encuentro Desafortunado

Cáp. 16

El Encuentro desafortunado…

- Mi señor, estamos listos, para cuando usted desee- dijo Mui, el demonio hacia su amo, quien estaba parado frente a la chimenea prendida.

- De acuerdo, llama a los guardianes…saldremos dentro de una hora- dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba una copa que se encontraba en una mesa cercana.

En La casa de Hana…

Hanas Pov

Me dedicaba a hacer mi valija, ya que dentro de unas horas me iría para un campamento por 2 semanas enteras! Me alegro tanto ir al campo…. Pero me daba tanto pesar no poder compartir ese tiempo con Hiei, le dije que por ninguna forma podía ir, creo que se enfado conmigo un momento pero era la verdad… Mi madre se despidió de mi muy de mañana y también mi padre ya que debían ir a trabajar… así que me quede en casa sola, cuando sentí la puerta sonar, suponía que eran los que pasarían por mi y corrí a abrir la puerta...

- ya voy!- exclamo Hana Bajando las escaleras con la valija.

Abrió la puerta y vio a dos hombre vestidos raramente, y uno mas pequeño detrás de ellos.

- ¿Desean algo?- pregunto con cierta curiosidad Hana.

- La señorita Hana Daidoshi?- pregunto el hombre mas pequeño.

- Si, soy yo¿que deseaban?- pregunto Hana viendo cortésmente a aquellos hombres extraños.

El pequeño hombre solo pudo hacer sonar sus dedos y los dos gigantes tomaron a Hana a la fuerza y la hicieron subir a un auto en donde la sedaron. El pequeño hombre entro a la casa y dejo una nota para sus padres de parte de la chica y se quedo un rato…. Pasada media hora el timbre volvió a sonar dejando ver a unas muchachas que pasaban por Hana.

- Que se les ofrece Señoritas?- pregunto el señor.

- Venimos por Hana- dijo Sumiko la amiga más cercana de Hana.

- Lo siento la señorita no asistirá al campamento- dijo el hombre confiado por su seriedad.

- Que le ocurre?- pregunto Sumiko.

- Son ordenes de la madre lo siento, espero les vaya bien en su viaje… con permiso- dijo el señor antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sumiko quedo triste por la ultima decisión de Hana pero no podía hacer mas.

Las horas pasaban y lo que era Hiei no se había asomado para ver a Hana pero que mas podía hacer su orgullo lo llevaba bien puesto y nada lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, ni el amor que le tenia a Hana, se encontraba en lo mas alto de unos de sus árboles preferidos, cuando de repente una flecha le paso rozando la cara que quedo clavada en una rama frente al chico. Hiei quedo perplejo, pero cuando diviso el suelo no vio a nadie.

Hieis Pov

Estaba deseando en ese momento no haberme molestado con Hana por no haberme llevado al campamento, pero solo sentí un aire ensordecedor, y una flecha me paso cerca de la mejilla, que se clavo en la rama frente a mi… traía envuelta una carta, que saque cuidadosamente y la abrí… por un instante mi respiración se paro en seco, y mis ojos no creían lo que estaban leyendo…

Esta decía así: '' Tengo capturada a la Señorita Hana, si quieres verla de nuevo con vida ve al reino de los demonios, al castillo Hirime, te estaré esperando…''

Solo pude gritarle a los cuatro vientos ''Demonios!'' pero sabia perfectamente que no me serviría de nada, la única persona que me podría ayudar seria el zorro, así que me encamine hacia su casa con la esperanza de que me ayudara.

- Kurama!- gritaba Hiei tocando la ventana de la habitación del pelirrojo, hasta que el entro.

- Que pasa Hiei?- pregunto kurama desconcertado.

- Esto es lo que pasa…- pudo decir entregándole la nota a Kurama quien la tomo y la leyó. Se sentó es su cama, y agacho la mirada por unos instantes…

- Te ayudare a traerla de nuevo- pudo decir levantándose.

- Gracias…. Kurama… sabes que te lo agradeceré- dijo entrecortado Hiei mientras vio a su amigo con una pena enorme.

Ambos tomaron rumbo hacia el mundo de los demonios… ambos con su corazon adolorido, pero lo que el destino les depararía era algo que ni ellos mismos creerían¿Podrán salvar a Hana¿Quién podría haberla capturado?

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola a todos, arigatou por sus Reviews, acepto todas las criticas, ya que ellas hacen que los errores cometidos no se vuelvan a cometer, bueno agradeciendoles por todo el apoyo a las leyentes mas fieles que he tenido en el transcurso de todo el fic. Espero que sea de su agrado aun, y pues espero mas reviews, que ahorita esta lo mejor del fic! Arigatou de nuevo y Sayounara!**

**atte. Nadeshko12**


	17. Malas Noticias

**Cáp. 17**

**Malas noticias….**

Hanas Pov

Me sentía completamente desorientada y un olor desconocido encadeno mi olfato. No estaría equivocada si seria azufre, pero ni mis ojos podían abrirse. Quise moverme pero mis manos y pies estaban amarrados, creo que con sogas, por sentir áspero aquello. Solo pude oír una voz a lo lejos…

-Bienvenida seas, Señorita Hana- dijo una voz medio ronca, pero daba a conocer que era varón y joven. Hana pudo entreabrir sus ojos, estaba algo oscuro.

-Quien eres¿Por qué me tienes amarrada?... Responde!- exclamo Hana algo enojada y miedosa a la vez.

Unas grandes cortinas se abrieron dejando entrar el sol en la habitación llena de inciensos por todas partes. Una sombra estaba parada frente a la ventana, pero no se divisaba bien, hasta que camino hacia ella.

Mientras mas avanzaba, mas clara se veía la imagen del chico, era alto, cabello rubio corto, ojos azules como el cielo y de muy buena figura, tenia una sonrisa picara y una mirada aniquiladora de hermosa.

-Mi nombre es Inugami Koto, y tu hermosa dama… eres mi prometida.- dijo dándole una sonrisa malévola.  
- Que? Estas loco!- grito Hana furiosa y confundida, -como crees que puedes secuestrar a alguien y decirle que es tu prometida?- añadió temblorosa.

-Ja! Yo te elegí cuidadosamente de muchas mujeres, pero tuve que tomar medidas drásticas viendo que te estabas involucrando con un maldito demonio-exclamo Inugami viendo hacia las ventanas.

-Tu eres….?- pregunto Hana pero fue interrumpida.

-No, soy un humano como tu, pero mi padre es poderoso y demasiado rico, Así que tenemos una mansión en las tierras de los demonios y ellos me sirven a mi y pronto a ti- dijo esta vez pasando una mano sobre las mejillas de Hana,

-No me toques! Mi corazón ya tiene dueño y lamento informarte que nada me hará casarme contigo- grito Hana queriéndose zafar.

-Eso ya lo veremos, espera y veras que se hace lo que yo digo aquí.-dijo inugami, sacando un cuchillo de sus pantalones (ya que se vestía de buen gusto, un saco negro con sus respectivos pantalones negros y una camisa azul marino, teniendo la pinta de empresario).

-Me mataras? Esta bien… prefiero la muerte antes que casarme contigo, no te tengo temor-dijo temblorosa Hana.

-Jajaja, no me hagas reír!-dijo Inugami cortando las sogas que apresaban a Hana…-no te matare, pero si haré algo que te hará cambiar de opinión sobre nuestro compromiso-añadió levantándose de la cama donde Hana se encontraba.

-Ni se te ocurra escapar… hay demonios por toda la casa vigilando, no llegarías ni al pasillo-dijo Inugami saliendo de la habitación.-Ahh por cierto, vendrá una chica que se ha contratado totalmente para tu cuidado y protección, y por supuesto para que no hagas nada indebido- termino de decir Inugami.

Hana solo pudo levantarse de la cama, pero sintió como se desvanecía y cayo al suelo de rodillas, se sentía mareada, por ese olor tan pestilente de los inciensos, solo podía pasar la imagen de Hiei una y otra vez en su cabeza, y pidiendo que el la encontrara cayo inconciente al suelo.

Hanas Pov

Mi cabeza se sentía grande, detestaba ese olor tan desagradable… sentía calor y al mismo tiempo frío, pero lo único diferente fue unas gotas de agua que rozaron mi frente, como si fuera un paño húmedo…pensé por un momento, Hiei! Y mis fuerzas comenzaban a mejorar.

-Quien eres?- pregunto Hana casi susurrando, sin abrir los ojos.

-Mi nombre es Misha… y soy tu guardiana-dijo una voz femenina que sostenía el pañuelo mojado.

Hana abrió los ojos y diviso una silueta, medio la distinguía que tenia mas o menos su misma edad.

-Como te sientes?- pregunto Misha remojando el pañuelo.

-Horrible, mi cabeza me da vueltas y ese olor ya no lo aguanto-dijo Hana sin fuerzas.

-Ya esta haciendo el efecto el incienso… no te preocupes-dijo Misha sonriendo apagadamente.

-Y cual es el fin de ese olor? Darme mareos?- Pregunto sarcásticamente Hana, siempre con debilidad.

-Quitar el aroma a demonio, y todo residuo de poderes demoníacos-dijo Misha algo sigilosa.

-Quitar que?-grito Hana levantándose bruscamente.

Continuara…

* * *

**Ohayou a todos! sumimasen por la gran demora que he tenido! pero es ke he terminado con el colegio... asi es!  
ya me gradue y proximamente estare en la universidad, pero eso no me detendra de ser fan de los fan fics! xD, bueno mañana pondre otro capitulo! no se preocupen! los mandare todos seguidos para poder terminarla ya de una sola vez!  
dejen reviews! arigatou y sayounara!**


	18. Flores O Espadas

**Cáp. 18**

**Flores o Espadas…**

Desesperadamente se levanto Hana de la cama tras de haber oído de parte de Misha tal comentario, no lo podía creer… pero aun andaba débil como para moverse y rápidamente pudo sentir el piso con las manos, pero su mente se encontraba perdida en aquella frase dicha.

-Hiei tenia razón… me convertí en una koorime de fuego-dijo Hana mientras sentía que Misha la reincorporaba de nuevo sobre la cama.

-Un poco mas y hubieras podido convertirte en una- dijo Misha sonriéndole cortamente. Se notaba que era una muchacha callada, sus largos cabellos color café, con las puntas que formaban rizos, le cubrían parcialmente el rostro, pero llevaba una cinta amarrada que le detenía a que no le cayeran todos, sus ojos color café mieles con un toque de amarillo mostraban una cierta parte oscura y sin luz, mostraba un rostro lleno de características lindas para una chica tan seria como ella, vestía como estudiante, una falda mas arriba de la rodilla y la camisa blanca con la corbata bien arreglada, muy distinguida.

-No te preocupes… Con Inugami estarás mejor- dijo Misha esta vez levantándose de la cama.

-No sabes nada… yo amo a Hiei sea humano o Demonio, lo que me importa es lo que siento por el, no de que raza sea-refuto Hana con enojo por haber oído que Misha no entendía nada de lo que la palabra amor significaba.

-yo no entiendo ese sentimiento, y si es así, pues no me importa lo que es sentirlo, ya no…-dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

Hana se quedo pensativa, nunca se había topado con alguien así, tan cerrada y con corazón de piedra, pero la idea vana de que había una razón de su pensar llego a su mente, y sin pensar mas se volvió a recostar en la cama, sabiendo que estaba muy débil aun como para idear un plan de escape.

---------------------------------

Hieis Pov

Tengo mas de tres días de no saber nada de Hana, ya mi corazón no puede aguantar más la presión que siente de no saber nada de mi amado ángel….

Ciertamente el zorro ha querido encontrarla también, aunque me lo niegue, se nota en su rostro que aun ama a Hana con locura, pero por nuestra amistad, y por la felicidad de ella, ha jurado no entrometerse entre nosotros, y prefiere verla feliz a costas que no sea con el. Llevamos mucho tiempo buscando el castillo que nos indicaba la nota, pero no se la razón de porque secuestraron a Hana, porqué a ella¿Será por mi culpa, algún demonio como signo de venganza contra mi lo habrá hecho?... ya no soportaba mas..

-Mira creo que ese es el castillo, Hiei-dijo Kurama mientras veía que algunos demonios resguardaban la entrada.

-Si es ese… lo averiguaremos, vamos a entrar-dijo Hiei saltando por todas las copas de árboles con el pelirrojo detrás de el.

Sigilosamente llegaron hasta la entrada, ni se habían percatado los guardias cuando ya los habían atacado y matado sin algún esfuerzo poderoso y con el mayor silencio posible.

Caminaron entrando a aquel castillo, viendo todas las cosas de valor que se encontraban dentro de el, no salían del asombro y por un momento pensaron que pudieron haberse metido en el castillo incorrecto, pero mientras quedaban extasiados de tanta cosa que encontraban no se percataron que las cámaras de vigilancia los había visto ya, y la alarma silenciosa ya se había anunciado.

Una voz hablo detrás de ellos, poniendo a los dos chicos en guardia.

-Bienvenidos sean a mi castillo-dijo Inugami con su sonrisa maligna, caminando hacia Hiei y Kurama.

-Eres tu el imbécil que rapto a Hana? Responde!-grito Hiei con furia y desenvainando su espada.

-Calmado, las cosas se solucionan como personas civilizadas, no hay que levantar la voz-dijo Inugami haciendo ver a Hiei como de menos.

-Mira maldito, si le pusiste un solo dedo encima…-exclamo Hiei corriendo hacia Inugami y poniendo su espada en la garganta del chico, pero no llego a tocarla porque más de 20 demonios lo rodeaban apuntando con armas de fuego al koorime.

-Hiei, cálmate y hablemos razonadamente, nada ganamos con pelear-dijo Kurama viendo que la situación se ponía difícil.

-Hazle caso a tu amigo… si es que quieres vivir un poco mas para ver a Hana con vida-dijo con maldad Inugami.

-Maldición-susurró Hiei y guardo su Espada, retomando su lugar al lado del pelirrojo.

-Mucho mejor… Bueno y dime si has venido aquí es porque Hana es tu novia no es así?-dijo Inugami caminando hacia un estante y tomando una copa de vino.

-Si, soy yo, así que si no quieres morir te aconsejo que me la devuelvas-dijo Hiei algo exaltado por la pregunta.

-Lamento informarte que eso no será posible, te tuviste que entrometer con Hana… habiendo muchas otras humanas.. NO!.. tuvo que ser con ella. Bueno para serte franco, Hana es mi prometida desde antes que tu aparecieras en su vida, así que no puede ser posible que tu te la puedas llevar, estas cordialmente invitado a nuestra boda…-dijo con sarcasmo Inugami, tomando un sorbo de vino.

-Desgraciado! Te matare-grito Hiei pero no pudo moverse ya que kurama lo detuvo.

-Mira Hiei… Si me pones a MI un dedo encima, la que lo pagara será Hana-dijo viendo con ojos de desafío a Hiei. Hizo sonar los dedos y detrás de los guardias apareció Misha sosteniendo a Hana por un brazo.

-Hana-susurro solo para sí Hiei, su alma había regresado a su cuerpo viendo que ella se encontraba con vida y a salvo.

-Hiei!.-exclamo Hana sonriendo al ver a su amado frente a ella.

Inugami pidió que los demonios los dejaran a solas a el, a las muchachas y los invitados… obedecieron y cerraron las puertas de la gran sala.

Inugami se acerco a Hana y la tomo con fuerza y casi la arrastro hacia enfrente de Kurama y Hiei.

-Dime Hana, según mi expediente, sobre ti, ambos han sido tus novios, y como yo soy condescendiente dejare que uno de ellos salga libre y sin un solo rasguño del castillo, que mientras el otro paga el precio de venir a incomodarme a mi casa con su vida… ahora dime… quien quieres que viva? –dijo Inugami viendo las caras de asombro de todos los chicos, por tal pregunta.

-Pero como te atreves en pedirme eso? Cual es tu propósito en hacer eso?-dijo casi sollozando Hana, y con el corazón a mil por hora.

-Simple… quiero saber quien te gusto mas…el rudo o el romántico, tu lo sabes y yo lo se, que aun amas a los dos, así que dime de una sola vez…. Flores o Espadas?-dijo Inugami apretando mas todavía a Hana.

-No quiero que uno de los dos muera, así que por favor no me hagas decidir-dijo Hana nerviosa.

-Si tú no decides…. Yo lo haré-dijo esta vez soltándola y caminando hacia ellos, pero una mano impidió que se moviera.

-Te propongo un trato…Inugami-dijo Hana viendo que era su último recurso.

-Soy todo oídos-dijo Inugami viendo de frente a Hana, pero en su interior sabia perfectamente lo que iba a decir, era parte de su plan que estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-Me casaré contigo, pero déjalos vivir a ambos-dijo mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas,-pero antes necesito hablar con ambos a solas-añadió viendo con seriedad a Inugami.

-Si es así, acepto tu propuesta, y te daré tres horas con cada uno… a solas, para que hables todo lo que quieras, eso si, después de eso, no los volverás a verlos jamás-dijo tomando la mano de Hana con una sonrisa triunfante…-Y mira, aquí esta el anillo de compromiso que te daré… lo reconoces… Hiei?-pregunto maliciosamente Inugami mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y se lo mostraba al demonio de fuego.

Cuando abrió la caja, Hiei quedo asombrado, era una de las perlas que las hadas de nieve producían por cada lagrima que derramaban, y a su alrededor se encontraban varios diamantes que hacían reflejar la perla tan hermosa y delicada.

-Maldito…-refunfuño Hiei viendo que su paciencia comenzaba a terminarse.

Inugami soltó una leve risa mientras le ponía el anillo a Hana, quien ni tenia ganas de verlo en ese momento.

-Misha, llévate a Hana a su dormitorio… pronto le llevare uno de sus acompañantes para que hablen, y seguidamente el segundo-dijo Inugami mientras volvía a tomar su copa de vino y daba otro sorbo. Misha la tomo y se la llevo dejando a los tres muchachos solos en la habitación.

-Bueno, quien será el primero?-pregunto Inugami viéndolos tranquilamente.

-Ve tu Hiei, es mejor que la consueles….- dijo Kurama viendo a un Hiei devastado.

-No… es mejor que la vea de ultimo… ve tu y aconséjala y dile que todo saldrá bien-dijo Hiei casi susurrando para que Inugami no oyera.

-De acuerdo… iré yo-dijo Kurama viendo con seriedad a Inugami.

-Esta bien, pero si tratan de escapar le aseguro que ni la propia Hana saldrá viva-dijo Inugami caminando hacia la puerta, y detrás de el, Kurama.-siéntate a esperar, en seguida estaré contigo- dijo Inugami y salio de la habitación, pero unos demonios entraron a hacerle compañía a Hiei, o mas bien para ver que no hiciera estragos.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya veras, mí amado ángel…-susurro Hiei antes de sentarse y agachar su cabeza como señal de haber sido derrotado.

Continuara…

* * *

**Ohayou a todos! Bueno aki estoy poniendo rapidamente el siguiente capitulo, asi que gracias por lo reviews ke me mandanm, y no tardare en poner el siguiente capitulo, PROMETIDO!  
Asi que manden mas reviews! no sean gachos xD y espero que les guste este fic, que ya casi termina, cuidense y Matta ne! **

Atte.  
Nadeshko12


	19. ¿El Ultimo Adios?

**Cáp. 19**

**¿El ultimo Adiós?**

Mientras pasaban por tantas puertas y habitaciones de la casa, el pelirrojo llevaba su mente perdida en el espacio, su mirada, dirigida a la gran alfombra de color café que cubría todo el piso de la mansión. Hasta que Inugami se detuvo, y lo vio fijamente a los ojos…

-Bueno, esta es la habitación, ya sabes solo 3 horas…-dijo Inugami y toco dos veces la puerta.

-Son muchas… mejor dame una sola hora y las dos restantes dáselas a Hiei-dijo con la mirada muy seria sin dejar que Inugami lo intimidara con su altanería.

-¿Por qué eres tan condescendiente con la persona que te arrebato al amor de tu vida?-dijo acercándose a el, y revisando si Kurama mostraba señales de debilidad.

-Simple y Sencillamente…prefiero verla feliz, aunque no sea conmigo, eso si es amar a alguien..-dijo Kurama viendo con desafío y odio aquellos ojos azules cristalinos.

Inugami se quedo perplejo por tal respuesta, sabia que esa frase era dirigida a lo que estaba haciendo pero recapacito y vio que la puerta se abría, dejando salir a Misha de la habitación.

-Cambio de planes, Misha… solo una hora con la chica y me lo mandas inmediatamente-dijo Inugami sin dejar de ver a Kurama.

-De Acuerdo-dijo Misha dándole paso a Kurama para que pasara adelante, Pero lo detuvo antes de entrar, y le susurro en el oído…-Ni se te ocurra escapar… yo misma te iré a buscar, y no querrás saber que tan fuerte soy-añadió con seriedad Misha.

-No te tengo miedo, pero descuida no lo haré-dijo Kurama viéndola con ojos entre malos y seductores, antes de ingresar a la habitación.

Kurama se le partió el corazón cuando entro, Hana se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama, viendo la nada… con su suspiros y lagrimas a cada momento, y jugaba con sus manos, apretándolas…. Se acerco lentamente a ella, pero se encontraba perdida de sus pensamientos que no se fijo a que hora Kurama había ingresado a la habitación.

-Hana?-pudo decir delicadamente Kurama.

La chica solo subió su mirada, y encontró a su mejor amigo frente a ella, desconsolado también por lo que estaban pasando, se paro y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, los llantos de la chica se oían mas fuertes y Kurama se limitaba solo a quitar aquellas lagrimas de esas mejillas tan tiernas, mientras oía todos los suplicios por los que había pasado y lo que pasaría si se alejaba de Hiei.

-Cálmate… ya veras que todo saldrá bien, Hiei y yo pensaremos la manera de sacarte da aquí, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga…-dijo Kurama, mientras apretaba las manos de Hana, como signo de confianza.

-Gracias Kurama-dijo Hana con más tranquilidad, aquella mirada de esos ojos verdes la hacían perderle miedo a cualquier cosa…

-Dime Hana… respóndeme algo… aun me amas como dijo ese tonto de Inugami? Se sincera por favor…-dijo casi susurrando Kurama y bajo su vista hacia el suelo.

-Kurama… no te mentiré, aun sigo amándote, pero de otra manera… es un amorde amistad, eres casi un hermano para mi y creo que tu también sientes lo mismo… solo que debes de abrirte a ese sentimiento, y no negarlo-dijo Hana queriendo encontrar la mirada del pelirrojo con sus ojos.

Kurama por primera vez, quiso entender si en realidad de eso se trataba, amor de hermandad… y hasta que al fin comprendió que era la verdad, entre mas tiempo pasaba con Hana, mas se incrementaba su amor hacia ella, pero solo como amigos, la consideraba la mejor de todas… y esta vez vio los ojos mieles de Hana distintamente, llenos de ternura.

-Tienes razón, Hana yo te quiero demasiado… y me alegra que me hayas abierto los ojos-dijo Kurama esta vez decidido en sacarla de este lugar, y la abrazo fuertemente como a miedo de perderla.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento… era Misha anunciando que su hora habia terminado.

-Una hora? No eran tres?-pregunto Hana desconcertada, y apretando la mano de Kurama fuertemente mientras este se levantaba de la cama, donde se encontraban sentados.

-Las dos que me faltan, se las di a Hiei, creo que quieres pasar mas tiempo con el-dijo Kurama y la abrazo, soltó su mano y salio de la habitación, Hana vio su mano… Kurama había dejado en ella pétalos de rosa, los cuales ella llevo a su rostro para sentir su fragancia, y menciono un leve gracias por su amigo que confiaba que vendría por ella, tarde o temprano…

Misha cerró la puerta, y al rato llego de nuevo… esta vez el demonio venia detrás de ella, Hana se percato y corrió hacia la puerta, donde vio como entraba su amado demonio, soltó unas lágrimas y lo abrazo, y lo beso con delicadez, mientras que Hiei la controlaba con leves frases de amor y ternura.

-Hiei, no sabes cuanto te amo, y quiero que sepas que no habrá nadie mas en mi corazón solo tu…-decía Hana mientras lo besaba entre cada palabra que sus labios pronunciaban.

-Lo se, y te juro que ese imbécil no se saldrá con la suya, te rescatare… ya veras-dijo Hiei viendo como su amada lloraba sin detenerse.

Esta vez se acerco a ella, y no pronuncio palabra, veía su mirada, algo roja de tanto llorar, sus mejillas mojadas por aquellas gotas saladas, y las beso tiernamente, dejando en su boca un sabor salado de aquellas lágrimas celestiales.

Comenzó a besar su cuello con ternura… veía como ella sentía que necesitaba en ese momento sentir el calor de el… Y lentamente la acostó en la cama, primero solo permaneció viéndola fijamente y dándole besos cortos, pero sabia que si no podría hacer nada, esa seria la ultima vez que estaría con Hana, y por lo menos necesitaba llevar en su corazón un recuerdo sobre ella, su mas preciada joya… Hana accedió cuando Hiei se dispuso en quitar su camisa, y lo abrazo sintiendo su cuerpo sobre ella, la chica por primera vez vio aquel anillo que significaba el compromiso con Inugami, y se lo quito, dejándolo en la mesa de al lado, mientras que la cama comenzaba a desarreglarse.

Esta vez el silencio se apoderaba de toda la habitación, mientras que los dos se encontraban cubiertos solo con las sabanas, los minutos pasaban, aquel reloj de pared, cercano a la puerta era en ese momento el peor enemigo de ambos, ese tic toc, resonaba con mas fuerza avisando que faltaba poco para que se separaran, poco a poco, Hiei la hacia de el, la protegía como si en ese mismo instante se le fuera de las manos, Hana trataba de que solamente Hiei oyera que estaba disfrutando de su presencia.

No se oían risas como las demás veces, pero la situación no era para reír, un reconocimiento de cariño y lealtad, eso era lo que se acontecía en aquella habitación, todo acabo como un soplo, y ambos se vieron acostados uno al lado del otro, presenciando cada parte de sus rostros…

Solo faltaban minutos, habían transcurrido ya 5 horas, y parecía que solo hubieran sido 30 minutos, Hiei fue el primero en levantarse, tomo su tiempo para cambiarse, y luego Hana, permanecían callados, sabiendo que si no podían hacer nada esa seria su despedida.

Estaban ya cambiados, solo tomados de las manos, cuando la puerta se abrió… era Misha avisando que el tiempo se había acabado, Hana resistió no llorar, pero era en vano, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por si solas…. Hiei la vio por última vez… la beso y susurro en su oídos palabras de aliento y un simple te amo.

Salio con su cabeza baja, pensando en lo que horas antes había pasado, todo el camino no dijo nada, solo siguió a la muchacha que veía para atrás de vez en cuando para verificar si el demonio la seguía… Llegaron a la habitación donde Kurama e Inugami lo esperaban, y solamente se dispuso es quedarse parado al lado de la puerta.

-Como ya se cumplió mi parte del trato con Hana, es hora que ustedes desaparezcan de mi vista, así que tendrán que obedecerme en lo que yo diga, porque les juro que Hana pagara si ustedes no hacen caso-dijo Inugami levantándose de su gran sillón.

- Que quieres de nosotros?-pregunto Kurama algo serio.

- Nada por ahorita... Solo que aun no se con que castigarlos, por eso se irán a los calabozos por mientras pienso en algo, sigan a Misha y si me doy cuenta que escapan, ya verán-Dijo Inugami esto ultimo con tono amenazante.

Misha obedeció y los dos muchachos también, algunos guardias o demonios los acompañaban, bajaron a los calabozos y fueron encerrados en una pequeña celda, que por cierto olía desagradablemente y se sentía un ambiente húmedo, Hiei solo se sentó en el suelo sin decir palabras, y ahí el pelirrojo comprendió que su mejor amigo había perdido lo mas valioso para el…. Su amado Ángel.

Y tenia que hacer algo al respecto…

Continuara…

* * *

**Konnichiwa a todos! Bueno aki toy agradeciendoles infinitamente por todos los reviews ke me han mandado, que con mucha alegria recibo, porke por medio de ellos veo si les gusta mi historia! Asi que gracias y sigan mandandome sus comentraios! muchisimas gracias! Matta ne!  
Atte. Nadeshko12**


	20. Descifrando mi Futuro

**Cáp. 20**

**Descifrando mi Futuro…**

La Luna en todo su esplendor hacia acto de presencia como siempre, luciendo llena… la noche se hacia fría y se encontraba una muchacha viendo el infinito por una ventana con barrotes. Su aliento y respiración sacaba breves telas de humo, pequeñas, anunciando que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir frío.

Respiro hondo por última vez… cerro los ojos y saco lentamente el aire, así cerro las ventanas y se dirigió hacia su cama, donde en una silla cercana se encontraba calladamente leyendo un libro otra chica.

-Si continuas abriendo esas ventanas en las noches, terminaras con un resfriado.-dijo Misha sin despegar la mirada del libro y pasando suavemente la hoja.

-Ese aire me sienta bien, así que por favor te pido que no me regañes cada vez que lo hago-dijo Hana hablando con seriedad.

Había pasado mas de una semana, y lo que era la chica ojos cafés mieles, se mostraban mas opacos que de costumbre, su mirada de identificaba horas de haber llorado y su cuerpo se miraba deteriorado por la falta de alimento. Se tumbo en la cama, y puso sobre su cabeza una almohada, y se perdió nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Hanas Pov

No saber nada de Hiei me esta matando por dentro, esta situación toda en si me esta aniquilando y lo que es Inugami trata de robarme siquiera una sonría, pero no le he dado el lujo… si quiere algo de mi le costara bastante, porque estoy dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible para que vea que no soy ninguna chica fácil. Suele venir todos los días como a las seis de la tarde… se sienta a decirme todos los planes que tiene para cuando nos hayamos casado, lo ignoro totalmente… pero veo que cada día su paciencia va disminuyendo, pero seré fuerte… lo haré por mi amor, el cual donde este espero se encuentre bien.

-Misha… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-pregunto Hana haciendo un hueco en la almohada para ver a la muchacha.

-Dime…-contesto sin verla.

-Kurama y Hiei… los dejaron ir¿no es así?-pregunto esta vez sentándose sobre la cama y viendo a Misha.

Misha se quedo helada… no sentía nada y no separo su vista, porque sabia que la descubriría fácilmente.

-No lo se- respondió tartamudeando.

-Me ocultas algo verdad? Responde!-exclamo mas fuerte Hana y levantándose de la cama.

-No te oculto nada! Si quieres saber algo de ellos, pregúntaselo a Inugami… yo no se nada-grito Misha saliendo del cuarto.

-No te creo…-termino de decir Hana antes de tumbarse de nuevo.

Las cosas para los chicos se encontraba mas difíciles, los demonios al ver que dos grandes leyendas habían perdido por culpa de una humana, comenzaron a torturarlos, y ellos no podían hacer nada, si actuaban en defensa propia seria un grave error, ya que Inugami se enteraría y no se imaginaban lo que podían hacerle a Hana. Hiei no había abierto la boca ni para insultar, en todo ese tiempo, se limitaba a decir estoy bien no te preocupes, y Kurama sabia que estaba perdido, sin el apoyo de su amigo, y trataba de idear un plan de escape lo mas antes posible…

El reloj marcaban las siete de la noche, unos grandes candelabros iluminaban la mansión, y una sombra caminaba con paso lento hacia una habitación cerrada con llavines muy fuertes… abrió despacio la puerta, encontrándose con una mujer acostada en una cama, solo una lámpara iluminaba el cuarto, sonrió con picardía y se acerco lentamente, se encontraba dormida, apago la luz y la luna iluminaba pobremente aquel lugar, se agacho… poso una mano sobre sus mejillas, estaban mojadas… _otra vez llorando, _susurro y la beso.

-Hiei?-pregunto algo dormida aun Hana.

-Tu que crees?-respondió levemente aquella persona.

Hana abrió los ojos, la oscuridad no la dejaba distinguir aquella persona, hasta que se paro frente a unos rayos, y vio claramente quien era…

-Inugami! Que haces aquí?-exclamo levantándose de golpe y encendiendo una luz cercana.

-No puedo venir a verte?-pregunto sarcásticamente, cerrando con llave la puerta.

-Que haces?-pregunto con temor Hana.

-Quiero pasar tiempo contigo, bueno, para ser exactos… te quiero a ti, ya sabes-dijo Inugami viendo como un depredador a su presa.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme, te lo advierto-dijo Hana caminando hacia atrás hasta que sintió la pared con su espalda.

Era en vano, Inugami se acercaba cada vez mas hasta que la aprisiono con su cuerpo contra la pared, comenzó a besarla por todos lados mientras que la chica quería quitárselo de encima. Sus manos tomaban con fuerzas sus vestiduras, pero era mas fuerte que ella, y no podía.

-Que? No te gusta?-dijo Inugami queriendo quitarle la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Un fuerte empujón, pudo detenerlo que llegar a su objetivo y esto enfureció mucho a Inugami… saco unas pequeñas cadenas con unas esposas en los dos lados.

-Si te opones, ya veras, alguien saldrá sin vida, recuerda no te ibas a negar a NADA… ahora hazme el favor de hacer todo lo que yo diga o si no lo lamentaras-dijo con tono desafiante Inugami.

Hana se quedo helada, era cierto… así que con dolor en su alma acepto lo que el muchacho decía.

-Que quieres?-pregunto bajando la mirada al suelo.

Inugami se sentó en un gran sillón, y vio a Hana… daba vueltas aquellas cadenillas y pensó un poco.

-Ven hacia mi y comienza a quitarte la camisa, luego la falda-dijo con maldad.

-No te esperas por lo menos a que nos hallamos casado?-pregunto Hana, por lo menos intentando que Inugami no hiciera lo que mas temía.

- mmm, no, quiero que seas mía ahora, no esperare mas, estoy cansado de esperar, así que ya comienza…-dijo Inugami mostrando una sonrisa a Hana, la cual la despreció.

Entonces, temiendo por la vida de su único amor, comenzó la trágica parte de quitarse sus prendas, cada botón que zafaba, recordaba fragmentos de cuando Hiei lo hacia, con gracia y delicadeza.

Hasta que la camisa cayó al suelo, se detuvo… y cubría su abdomen y parte de su corpiño con los brazos.

-Bueno no te detengas! Te hace falta algo…-dijo Inugami tranquilamente.

Hana solo se limito a verlo con rabia, y se quito la falda… quedándose solo con ropa interior, Inugami la contemplo, y se levanto, camino hacia ella y le puso esas cadenillas, en ambas manos y pies, la cargo y la sentó en la cama.

-Para que las cadenas?-pregunto con rareza, y sin paciencia Hana.

-Evitar que te me escapes, y que no me hagas nada raro, descuida son livianas… si miro que cooperas, te las quito-dijo esta vez dándole un beso a Hana en su mejilla, el cual desprecio.

Inugami esta vez comenzaba de nuevo, con los besos esta vez la amordazaba con las cadenas y quedaba libre para poderla besar mejor, cosa que Hana estaba odiando y sentía repugnancia.

Hanas Pov

Comenzaba a sentirme mal, no se si era por la falta de comida o por los besos del maldito de Inugami, sentía mareos y comenzaba un dolor horrible dentro de mi, me estaba quemando por dentro… solo mire que Inugami se levanto para quitarse su camisa… estaba teniendo una visión doble, cuando vi que volvía de nuevo a la cama, esta vez poso sus labios en los míos, pero pego un grito desaforado y se aparto de mi rápidamente. No entendía nada, solo que aquel dolor comenzaba a agudizarse.

-Me quemaste los labios! Pero como!-dijo exaltado inugami, se quedo sin habla, cuando vio que la misma Hana comenzaba a prenderse en fuego, su cuerpo emitía llamas calientes, tanta era la temperatura que su ropa se había calcinado, y las cadenillas comenzaban a quemarle las muñecas y tobillos, Inugami no creía lo que veía, de pronto para asombro de el, algo brillaba en los hombros de Hana, un color púrpura claro, en efecto… ojos de demonio, dos, uno en cada hombro, esto encendió mas las llamas.

Misha derribo la puerta, encontrándose con tal escena, rápidamente grito que llenaran la tina del baño con agua y cubos de hielo, unos demonios sacaron a Inugami de aquel cuarto que comenzaba a convertirse en un horno. Y como pudieron, trataron de llevar hasta la tina fría y casi congelada a Hana, pero tanta era la rudeza de las llamas que losdemonios se quemaban, pero pudieron introducirla a la tina, solo se oyó un grito ensordecedor, que toda la mansión escucho.

-Hana!- Grito Hiei y de un solo golpe mando a volar la puerta de la prisión, y corrió hacia lo que había sido un grito demoníaco de su amada, pero no sabia con lo que estaba a punto de presenciar…

Continuara…

* * *

**Ohayou! aki toy una vez mas actualizando capitulo, y avisando que 3 capitulos mas y el fic termina! si... hasta que al fin! xD  
Tambien agradeciendo a las siguientes personitas que me han dado fuerzas para seguir craneando y escribiendo esta historia, ya que para ser exactos, son las unicas que van al hilo del fic! ( si me hace falta alguien, sumimasen! soy bn olvidadiza u.u)  
gracias a: Doremi3, Cotylovehiei y Kagome1013 que me han dado su apoyo y reviews que agradezco infinitamente!  
Bueno gracias de nuevo y espero no haberlos defraudado con este cap. esperen el siguiente! que lo pondre suuper rapido! Sayounara!  
atte. Nadeshko12**


	21. Rompiendo el Corazon de piedra

**Bueno aki traigo otro capitulo y ademas avisar que de veras me estoy fastidiando por los malos tratos que hay por aki... para las personas que andan ahi insultando, le pido que si eres algo de amable, mejor no leas nada y lee lo que a ti te guste, no tengo naaaadaen contradel yaoi, hay ciertos fics que me gustan y los que no, pues no me meto a insultar a los escritores... que gano dime? entonces, no me acuerdo del nombre de la persona que solo hablo basuras... pero porfavor... no vuelvas a hablarle mal ni a mi historia, ni a los que la leen, para gustos los colores... es una frase muy conocida y si la entiendes sabras que cada kien por su camino... a los lectores que se pusieron a defender esta historia, se los agradezco con el alma, ya que este ha sido uno de mis muchos logros como escritora y la chica o chico que la insulto, no te insultare, ni te discriminare porke nada voy a ganar, asi que lo unico que te pido es que, pues no la leas si no te gusta y de buenas te pido que dejes de insultar... que no es educado.  
eso es todo y perdonenme si meti el sig. capitulo tarde, pero es que tuve demasiado trabajo que hacer, pero ya ta aki... disfrutenla y por favor CERO INSULTOS! nn  
Matta ne & Arigatou...**

Atte. Diana Mariaalias >Nadeshko12

* * *

Cáp. 21

Rompiendo el corazón de piedra…

Hieis Pov

La celda en donde nos encontrábamos el zorro y yo no era del todo complaciente, pero para mi… no me importaba mucho, el zorro ha estado tenso últimamente y pues yo no he querido decir nada y tampoco ya nada me interesa. Viendo el vacío desde una pequeña ventana me encontraba, cuando escuche un gran grito, mis instintos no me fallan… era Hana, Kurama se percato también, y no lo pensé dos veces para tirar de una sola patada al suelo las puertas de la prisión, corrimos hacia lo que había sido un grito de ayuda y desesperación, y aunque no fuera poco, mas gritos esta vez mas pequeños inundaban aquella casa, mi corazón palpitaba mas fuerte cuando oía aquellos gemidos, hasta que vi unas llamas saliendo de la habitación donde se encontraba Hana, entré pero el humo no me dejaba ver, hasta que mire lo que debería ser mi amada…

-Traigan mas agua fría!-decía un demonio mientras veían que las llamas tan calurosas evaporaban las aguas de la tina, con una muchacha dentro de ella.

-Hana…-susurro Hiei mientras corría para ver si en realidad era ella, esa gran bola de fuego, que se encontraba en una tina, casi hirviendo, y gritaba cada vez que le introducían agua fría.

-Paren!-grito kurama, viendo fijamente a todos los reunidos ahí- eso no se le hace a un demonio de fuego!-añadió protegiendo lo que era su amigo detrás de el, acercándose a la tina.

-Hana… ya estoy aquí-pudo decir Hiei, mientras entraba sin temor alguno a la bola infernal de fuego.

-Hiei? Sácame de aquí-dijo Una débil Hana, mientras las llamas poco a poco, comenzaban a desvanecerse, Hiei la cargo, puso su capa sobre su húmedo, frío y desnudo cuerpo, para poderla acoger, ya que había pescado una hipotermia, sus labios tenían una coloración morado claro, y temblaba horriblemente.

-Que hacen aquí? Y como te atreves a decirme que es un demonio de fuego?-grito con furia Inugami, mientras quería acercarse a Hana.

-Ni te muevas si quieres vivir…recuerda, fue la pareja de Hiei lo suficiente para que pudiera convertirse en un demonio…-dijo el pelirrojo serio, y entre ojeaba a los muchachos detrás de el, para ver que todo iba bien.

-Necesita ropa, o se morirá de una hipotermia.-dijo casi vacilante Hiei, y veía si tenía heridas, vio como unas cadenas ardientes la quemaban… las arranco sin tanto esfuerzo y vio las marcas que le habían hecho. Y unas grandes cicatrices en sus hombros, por primera vez se lamentaba por lo que el le había hecho… haberla convertido en un demonio.

-Inugami! Un poco de ropa si no quieres perderla!-exclamo a pulmón Kurama, para hacer reaccionar al chico quien no entraba en razón con tanta noticia.

-Por aquí-dijo el muchacho, corriendo fuera de aquella humeante habitación seguido por Misha y los muchachos, entraron a otra habitación, un poco mas pequeña, era la de Misha, rápidamente saco algo de ropa y vistió a Hana, quien aun seguía temblando horriblemente pero sus labios mostraban poco a poco, su color original, Inugami se encontraba hablando con unos cuantos demonios y kurama aprovecho para decirle a Hiei algo muy importante…

-Hiei… Cuando Misha la termine de vestir, tómala y huye con ella, corre lo mas rápido que puedas, yo me haré cargo de todo aquí.-dijo el pelirrojo disimulando.

-No seas terco zorro, no podrás solo.-dijo Hiei asustado.

-Lo que importa ahora es que salves a Hana, tu sabes que me puedo cuidar solo, así que no me vengas diciendo que no puedo...-regaño Kurama y palmando con su mano el hombro de su amigo.

Hiei asintió con su cabeza y se encontraba a la expectativa para cuando fuera la hora.

-Ya esta abrigada, son ropas muy calientes, así que pronto le pasara-dijo Misha, y vio como Hiei se acerco hacia Hana.

Hiei vio a Kurama que hacia unos gestos, cargo a la chica y sin previo aviso salio de la habitación corriendo, Inugami grito malhumorado y mando rápidamente a unos demonios que lo siguieran, Kurama tenia solamente unas cuantas semillas como armas, ya que las demás se las habían quitado, a detener a Inugami iba cuando éste grito algo que lo hizo reaccionar.

-Misha! Encárgate de el! Que no salga de esta habitación por nada en el mundo! Oíste!-dijo Inugami furioso, y saliendo.

-Si-dijo la chica, cerrando las puertas detrás de ella, y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Kurama no tenia mas alternativa que pelear con ella, pero en ese momento no la vio como su enemiga, mas bien como un muchacha muy hermosa, pensó largo rato y decidió buscar un plan que seria algo muy simple para el…

Se acerco lentamente a la chica, mientras que esta cada vez aumentaba sus poderes espirituales, el pelirrojo no le ponía atención… mostraba su rostro lleno de altanería y coquetería, hasta que la tuvo a menos de un metro de distancia.

-Que te pasa… ehh? Porque me miras así?-dijo Misha algo inquieta, pero a quien se lo negaba… estaba comenzando a adorar esos ojos esmeraldas que la veían llenos de pasión.

-No te han dicho que eres demasiado bella para que seas tan dura como una piedra?-exclamo Kurama, caminando mas hacia ella, que por orgullo no se movía ni un milímetro, hasta que el pelirrojo sintió la respiración de la chica, acaricio sus rizos, y respiro si llevaba algún perfume, emanaba un olor embriagador a rosas…

-Hueles deliciosamente a rosas-dijo el chico mientras se lo susurraba en el oído, con sensualidad.

-y crees que con esas frasecitas me vas a convencer, ja, no me hagas reír-dijo Misha queriéndose apartar de kurama, pero este se lo impidió.

La apretó contra la pared (hay me salio la mismita escena, u,u si soy, pero bueno sigamos), le dio un beso en el cuello, mientras tomaba sus manos para que no interrumpiera nada, al principio se movía para quitárselo de encima, pero después de aquel beso, ceso y lentamente su cuerpo retomaba su calma.

-Eres mía…-pensaba el pelirrojo, no quería llevar las cosas rápido, y se concentraba en su cuello, cada vez rozaba mas su cuerpo con el de ella, en cierto modo lo disfrutaba, y ella también sentía el placer de aquellos labios rozando su piel.

Kurama pensó que ya había tomado confianza, y soltó sus manos para ponerlas en las caderas de la chica, pero solo vio una pequeña luz resplandeciente detrás de el, vio y se percato que era un flecha de energía espiritual, la tomo con sus manos, y arrebatándola de las manos de Misha la tiro al suelo, y se desvaneció.

-Con que dominas el poder de las flechas espirituales…vaya, vaya, vaya… no eres del todo débil, calcularía que serias digno oponente de un zorro.-dijo Kurama siempre dándole una mirada llena de pasión, y volviendo a jugar con sus cabellos que los encontraba hermosos.

-Los zorros… no les tengo miedo, y si me hallara con uno, haría la prueba y verías que ganaría.-dijo bajando la mano del pelirrojo.  
-Si supieras que estás frente a uno-dijo Kurama volviendo a apretarla contra la pared, y comenzó a besar su cuello de nuevo. Misha se quedo paralizada, por lo que oía, con razón era tan apasionado, comenzaba a gustarle lo que el pelirrojo hacia.

-Solo déjate llevar… veras que te gustara-dijo el zorro, dejando salir sus instintos, hallaba algo en Misha que lo llenaba, talvez esa dureza y altanería en ella lo comenzaba a enloquecer. Lentamente Misha obedecía la petición del pelirrojo, se arrecostó en la pared, dejando que el chico mostrara lo que en realidad podía brindar ese sentimiento, Kurama comenzaba a subir sus labios hacia su rostro, paro para verla… tenia los ojos abiertos hacia la impresión de sentir que había parado, vio aquellos ojos color miel, los observo detenidamente… su color había cambiado, ya no estaban opaco como antes, ya mostraban mas vida, lentamente se acerco a ella y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, un tranquilo pero romántico beso los dejo sin aliento, Misha comenzaba a gustarle lo que el chico le estaba enseñando, se olvidaban de lo que estaba pasando alrededor de ellos… se concentraban en ellos mismos.

-Me detendré si quieres…-comento el chico.

La chica negó con su cabeza, y esta vez rodeo al chico con sus brazos, queriendo sentir esa calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo, kurama sonrió, ella también lo deseaba, talvez ella era la chica que había esperado por tanto tiempo… delineo su hermoso cuerpo con las manos, recorriendo y conociendo todo aquel esbelto cuerpo. (Oigan, no me mataran si miran o leen mas de la cuenta, recuerden, Microsoft Word me posesiona y pues… salen unas cosillas por ahí, si eres menor de 13 no me responsabilizo que termines así: O.o, toy lokaaa xD, bueno sigamos…)

Llevaba puesta una pequeña falda de colegiala, y la blusa blanca con la corbata algo zafada, kurama lentamente le levanto la falda, ella no musito palabra y tampoco negó aquella acaricia, levemente saco aquella bombacha que llevaba puesta e hizo un leve movimiento para subirla sobre el, zafo su cremallera, (no me maten porfaa TT, ashi escribo! Ohh so exciting! Ok ya no molesto)…y lentamente comenzó a hacerla suya... ambos se miraban de vez en cuando a los ojos, sus respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse, el ritmo aumentaba, los pequeños gemidos de Misha hacían enloquecer a Kurama, la besaba alocadamente y Misha comenzaba a preguntarse porque odiaba tanto aquel sentimiento, si Kurama se lo había demostrado, estaba completamente segura que esto que sentía era tan placentero y hermoso, no podía creerlo…abrazo mas al pelirrojo, mientras sus corazones estaban a mil, los gemidos comenzaron a ser mas rápidos, y sus cuerpos sudorosos se unieron para llegar a un éxtasis… permanecieron abrazados lo suficiente para que sus respiraciones se volvieran a estabilizar.

-Te gusto?-pregunto sigilosamente Kurama, mientras le daba otro beso a la chica.

-no puedo negar que fue emocionante...-dijo Misha mientras veía al pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Hay no! Inugami! –exclamo Misha, poniéndose su bombacha y corriendo hacia la puerta del cuarto, pero Kurama la detuvo.

-Misha vuelve conmigo, no sigas sirviéndole a un imbécil como inugami, por favor…tu… tu eres algo muy especial para mi-dijo Kurama abrazándola.

-De acuerdo… me iré contigo, pero recuerda Hana esta en peligro si Inugami los alcanza-dijo Misha dándole un beso al chico y así salieron del cuarto para salvar a la pareja de demonios que se encontraban en peligro… pero esta vez Misha tomo la mano del pelirrojo, y su corazón volvió a palpitar por un sentimiento otra vez… el amor.

Continuará….


	22. Peleando por un sentimiento llamado Amor

**Cáp. 22**

**Peleando por un sentimiento llamado amor…**

Las cosas se veían mal, todos los demonios a cargo de Inugami estaban detrás de las pistas de Hiei y Hana, las cosas se ponían mas peligrosas, ya que el chico por mas que intentaba no podía mantener a Hana despierta, ya que comenzaba a caer la noche y el frío empezaba a molestar a Hana de nuevo, volviéndole la pequeña hipotermia que había sufrido.

-Vamos Hana, no te duermas!-sollozaba Hiei mientras la movía con delicadeza, y queriendo acomodarla sobre una de las ramas de un árbol viejo, ya que sentía la presencia de los demonios muy cerca.

-Hiei, vete tu, no me importa…quedarme con Inugami…pero sálvate tu. -decía despacio Hana, mientras entreabría los ojos para ver a su precioso amor.

Hiei solo podía abrazarla, como se le podía pasar esa idea por la mente? Jamás la dejaría con ese maldito, primero sobre su cadáver. Sentía el cuerpo de la chica, cada vez mas frío, no sabia que hacer, ya le había puesto su capa, pero nada, pero recordó que ahora ella era un demonio de fuego y si no calentaba su cuerpo lo más antes posible, moriría en cuestión de minutos.

Solo había una solución, no la muy conveniente para el tipo de situación que se encontraban, pero no podía hacer más, así que la abrazo fuertemente, y entre sus vestiduras se comenzó a ver llamas de fuego brotando, y envolviendo a ambos demonios. Era como una especie de técnica, que solo los koorime podían dominar, implantar esta técnica forzaba al otro ser con que la experimentaban, calentar su cuerpo y extraer fuerzas de su portador, en este caso de Hiei. Pero las llamas llamaron a los demonios, que ya habían perdido las esperanzas de encontrarlos, y corrieron a lo que a lo lejos parecían fuegos artificiales. Los ojos de Hana se abrieron, dejando ver un colorido entre café y rojizos, y sobre ella cayo Hiei cansado, mientras que ella ya había recuperado todas sus fuerzas, pero Hiei estaba exhausto, la chica rápidamente pudo ver a los demonios acercarse… y comenzaba a sentir sensaciones que jamás había sentido, se sentía con rapidez y una sangre que hervía de adrenalina.

-Hana, vete yo los detendré…-dijo Hiei pero a duras penas podía sostenerse de pie.

-No… si tú has hecho hasta lo imposible por mi, yo daré mi vida por ti si es posible-dijo Hana determinada a que ningún demonio pondría ni una sola mano sobre Hiei.

-Es muy Riesgoso!-exclamo Hiei, nervioso ya que estaban a metros sus enemigos.

-No te preocupes, Kurama y Misha andan cerca, no tardaran en encontrarnos-dijo Hana bajando hacia la altura de Hiei y posando un beso caliente a Hiei, el cual lo tranquilizo mucho.

-Por favor, no abuses, recuerda son nuevas cosas que experimentas.-dijo Hiei mientras su mano soltaba la de Hana.

La chica salto hacia el suelo, sin mucho esfuerzo, sin cara de buenos amigos, ya estaba sofocada de tanto acoso, y eso iba a terminar de una vez por todas, hoy seria el fin de todo eso, aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

Parecía toda una aguerrida peleadora, casi todas sus ropas se habían quemado, dejándola solo con una pequeña camisa descubierta de los brazos y un short pegado a su esbelto cuerpo, y unos zapatos deportivos, todos de un color rojo ocre.

Ya los perseguidores estaban frente a ella…pero no la buscaban a ella, si no al demonio que la acompañaba, así que la quisieron hacer a un lado pero era demasiado veloz para capturarla y comenzó a pelear para que no se acercaran al árbol donde estaba Hiei. El demonio solo se asombraba de las formas que su amada peleaba, ya no era del todo débil, pero como? Si por sus venas ya circulaba sangre de demonio.

Lo peor era que cada vez el número de demonios aumentaba, venían de todos lados, así que su furia empezaba a engrandecerse, y sintió un poco de dolor en sus hombros, lentamente se abrieron dos brillantes ojos de color lila, envolviendo en llamas a Hana, y permitiéndole utilizar la técnica de lanza fuego, la misma que Hiei usa.

Hasta que al fin, Kurama y Misha entraron a dicha escena, esquivando unas cuantas llamaradas, ya que la puntería de la chica aun no acertaba. Ceso el fuego cuando pudo presenciar a la pareja, y se sintió mas tranquila.

-Kurama! Por fin llegas, es Hiei!-dijo Hana señalando a un indefenso demonio en la cima del árbol que con tanto esmero defendía.

-Resiste! Ya vamos!-exclamo Kurama, mientras que Misha empezaba a sacar sus flechas espirituales y su arco de energía y apuntaba ferozmente a los acosadores.

Hasta que una voz paro en seco a todos los presentes, era inugami, quien acababa de llegar, y vio como era traicionado por Misha…

-Que haces! Se supone que estas de mi lado!-grito con fuerza mientras caminaba a paso apresurado hacia la chica.

-No te haré caso, ya no aceptare ordenes tuyas…-dijo Misha apuntando esta vez a su antiguo jefe.

-Misha… Recuerda! Estas entrenada para no sentir ningún tipo de sentimiento, eso es! Por ese tipo es que estas así, recuerda NO puedes amar!-grito Inugami viendo a la chica a los ojos.

-Que?-pudieron decir al unísono Hana y Kurama, mientras veían lo que pasaba.

-Tu eso hiciste… me quitaste mis sensaciones, tu me llenaste la mente de esas tonterías, que no valía la pena ser victima de esos sentimientos, eso era lo que me decías, pero no inugami… no es cierto!-dijo Misha derramando lo que seria su primera lagrima.

Una flecha salio disparada, pero Inugami la tomo con sus manos y la deshizo sin tanto esfuerzo.

-Yo te enseñe esa técnica, así que no te servirá conmigo.-dijo inugami, viendo con terminadores ojos a su traidora.

Kurama y Hana terminaron con los demonios, bajaron levemente a Hiei, Misha e Inugami se encontraban peleando, pero si no hacían algo al respecto… era seguro que Misha moriría, Kurama fue a su rescate pero todo fue en vano, Inugami había tomado como rehén a Misha, un movimiento en falso y ella moría.

-Si no vienes Hana, ella morirá.-dijo con enojo a la chica que abrazaba al demonio desfallecido.

Hana no tuvo otra que levantarse y caminar hacia Inugami, veía en los ojos de Misha un cierto cambio, esta vez había algo que le importaba, era Kurama…

No sabían que hacer, hasta que kurama grito fuerte hacia Hana, la cual volteo y vio algo volar por los cielos… lo pudo tomar y cuando abrió sus manos era la espada de Hiei... la cual venia envuelta en una manta, la desenvaino rápidamente y se lanzo a matar…

Continuara…

* * *

**Ohayou a todos! disculpenme este gran retardo que tuve, pero se los juro que no he tenido nada de tiempo! TT pero buenoi, gracias a todos por los comentarios tan bonitos que me dan, y avisando que este es el PENULTIMO CAPITULO! AL FIN! jajaja pero weno, arigatou gozaimasu a todos, y dedico este capitulo a una amiga mia, ke ta pendiente de este fic: Coty Love... chica cuidate y gracias por los animos que me das! nn**

**Bueno eso es todo! gracias y ahi nos veremos pronto, lo prometo!  
atte. Nadeshko12**

* * *


	23. Capitulo Final

**Cáp. 23 (Capitulo Final)**

**Sentimiento puro, único, amor entre Demonios…**

Solo se oyó un silencio aterrador… el suelo comenzaba a mancharse de un liquido espeso de color rojo…

-Hana!-grito desesperado Hiei, logro levantarse y correr hacia lo que había sido un total fracaso de parte de Hana para salvar a Misha.

-Yo les dije que no se metieran conmigo!-grito Inugami, pero el también caía al suelo, mientras no dejaba de sostener a Misha. Ninguna de las dos respondía, no se sabia que había pasado, la oscuridad no dejaba ver quien fue el derrotado y quien el vencedor.

Kurama y Hiei corrieron a auxiliar a lo que eran sus razones de vivir, Hiei tomo a Hana, inconsciente y llena de sangre, lo mismo hizo Kurama, tomando a Misha quien se encontraba desmayada.

-Respóndeme! Hana por favor, no seria nada sin ti… no te vayas!-grito Hiei dejando caer unas perlas negras sobre Hana, recostó su cabeza en su pecho, un leve latido se oía en el interior, estaba Viva!

Una mano apretó su brazo, y unos ojos cafés rojizos lo vieron de nuevo, poco a poco.

-Hiei… me duele el abdomen.-decía Hana con un leve gemido por el dolor, en efecto, una de las flechas de Inugami lo había atravesado, pero se miraba que no pasaba a problemas graves.

Al otro lado se veía a Kurama meneando a Misha para poder quitarla de brazos de Inugami, hasta que sintió algo que la atravesaba… era la espada de Hiei, la había amarrado contra Inugami, sin poder tener tiempo de escapar.

-Misha, no me hagas esto, tienes que vivir, no puede ser que me abandones así, por favor!-exclamo el zorro con los nervios de punta, y quitando aquella arma letal, tomaba con cuidado a Misha y revisaba si las heridas no eran graves…

-Ku… Kurama-dijo con una leve voz Misha, pero sus fuerzas eran pocas, por la perdida de sangre.

El zorro respiro hondo, y como pudo curo con unas cuantas hierbas las heridas de Misha, para que no botara tanta sangre.

-Todo esta bien, pero te pido que no me vuelvas a asustar así.-dijo Kurama abrazándola y cargándola hacia el castillo.

Inugami estaba tendido, con una de las flechas de Misha incrustada aun en su pecho, y con la herida ocasionada por la katana de Hiei, fue un feroz enfrentamiento, Misha al ver que Inugami mataría a Hana con una de sus flechas, hizo lo mismo ella con el, y aprovecho el ataque de Hana para que el pobre diablo terminara de morir, accediendo la espada por medio de su cuerpo.

Por lo menos ya todo había pasado, en el castillo, todos los sirvientes fueron liberados y el pequeño demonio Mui, se quedaría con todas las responsabilidades del castillo, los muchachos pudieron curar las heridas de las chicas y los demonios accedieron de que ya se podían ir, sin ninguna culpa, y así fue.

Ya habían pasado unas semanas, desde todo aquello que los muchachos habían pasado, pero gracias a eso, pudieron saber el valor del sentimiento llamado amor, Misha vivía con una familia muy buena, que la había acogido como hija propia y su relación con Kurama era muy especial, no habían dejado de ser novios y los sorprendió a ambos cuando supieron que irían al mismo colegio juntos.

Hana con su nueva vida como mitad demonio, ya se estaba acostumbrando a muchas cosas, y teniendo a Hiei como instructor era fenomenal, y su relación se había unificado más.

Como de costumbre, las tardes Hana y Hiei se encontraban solos en casa, cada uno en algo diferente, los libros le robaban tiempo a Hana mientras que Hiei, se encargaba de practicar con su espada.

-Hana, ven te mostrare un ataque nuevo.-dijo Hiei mientras miraba a la chica encerrada en su lectura.

Viendo que no había respuesta, fue hacia Hana, y se sentó frente a ella… se quedo inmóvil, y vio el titulo del libro, algo que le llamo la atención grandemente.

-Romeo…y…Julieta…-tartamudeó Hiei, por algún motivo recordaba esa frase pero no sabia donde.

-A que no te acuerdas, verdad?-dijo Hana viendo a Hiei tan pensativo.

-En realidad trato…-dijo Hiei aun pensando.

-Esa fue la obra que presentamos, fue la primera vez que te conocí, eras tan callado, que ni tu nombre me pudiste decir.-dijo Hana con una sonrisa burlona.

-En la obra que saliste con el zorro, no es así?-dijo Hiei esta vez, recordando todo lo que había sucedido, ya con mas claridad.

-En efecto, nunca me dijiste que habías estado ahí! No me digas que viste todo!-exclamo Hana con curiosidad, y dejando el libro a un lado.

-Bueno… si estuve ahí y acepto que no me gusto para nada que besaras a Kurama.-dijo esta vez algo enrojecido y enojado.

-Recuerda, no te había conocido mucho que digamos, y no me quejo… besa muy bien.-dijo Hana en tono burlón y levantándose del sofá.

-Oye! No seas así! A ver, quien besa mejor… el zorro o yo?-dijo Hiei alcanzando a la chica que caminaba hacia su habitación.

-No te diré!-dijo Hana sonriéndole picaronamente.

Hiei la tomo por el brazo y la beso tiernamente… desde que llegaron no habían tenido un tiempo a solas, de mostrarse su amor, y lo que era Hiei pensaba que era el momento apropiado.

-Ahora me dirás?-dijo Hiei con cara suplicante.

-mmmm no.-dijo Hana soltándose y corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Hana! Dime! No te cuesta nada!-dijo Hiei alcanzándola, pero se dio por vencido y no volvió a insistir, y se desplomo en la cama de Hana.

La chica lo vio, y se recostó al lado de el, pero Hiei había cerrado sus ojos…

-Tú eres el que adoro, y eres el que mejor besas.-dijo Hana, dándole un beso en la mejilla. –No te enojes conmigo-añadió, queriendo hacer un hueco en el regazo de Hiei, el cual acepto su calidez y la abrazo.

-No me enojo… es que si te perdiera, ya no me serviría para nada estar vivo-dijo esta vez viendo a su amada al lado de el.

Hana sonrió por el comentario, en realidad, era verdad, no quería que algo malo le pasara a Hiei porque eso seria el fin para ella.

Hiei la beso otra vez… con tranquilidad y sensualidad, Hana le respondió, y los besos empezaban a hacerse mas intensos… Hiei le quito suavemente una chaqueta que llevaba puesta Hana, dejándola solamente con una camisa con tirantes.

-Te miras tan bella con esas pequeñas camisas.-dijo Hiei besándole el cuello, y de nuevo sus labios.

-No me apenes…tu sabes que no es así.-dijo Hana sonriéndole cariñosamente, y quitándole su camisa.

-Porque te apenas? Hana, me extraña de ti…ya sabes que eres hermosa con cualquier cosa que tengas puesto, y además, eres una muchacha muy sexy.-dijo riéndose, ya que Hana sentía esos comentarios fuera de lugar, pero al mismo tiempo le encantaba oírlos.

Los besos comenzaban a acalorar la situación, las sabanas blancas de la cama empezaban a desarreglarse, y las cosas se ponían particularmente mas calientes. (mmm son demonios de fuego, verdad? xD)

-Hiei para, me duele los hombros…-decía Hana viendo que ese dolor venia de nuevo, eran esos ojos de demonios, que se abrían cada vez que experimentaba una emoción fuerte.

-Tranquila… con el tiempo podrás aprender a mantenerlos cerrados…-dijo Hiei sonriéndole a una Hana desconcertada, ya que no le agradaba mucho que digamos tener un par de ojos en su cuerpo, pero si era una parte de Hiei, lo aceptaba con gusto.

-Si es así… pues estaremos a la par…dijo Hana quitándole la venda que llevaba en su frente, dejando ver su ojo de color lila.

-Si tú así lo quieres… no me opondré.-exclamo Hiei esta vez volviendo a sus andanzas, acariciando el cuerpo esbelto de la chica, que con tanta delicadeza amaba tocar.

Las risas se oían, las frases mas lindas, y las mas disparejas, mientras que se unían en un solo ser, y las horas comenzaban a pasar rápidamente, mientras que el Sol se ocultaba y la Luna aparecía, se encontraban recostados, toda la ropa regada por el suelo de la habitación y sus miradas en la Luna que se encontraba tan bella por el balcón.

-Sabes Hiei… te adoro con toda el alma… y creo que la mejor elección fue elegirte a ti… elegir la espada.-susurro Hana delicadamente por el oído de Hiei, casi medio dormido, por el cansancio.

-Tú siempre serás mi ángel, lo que mas celare y amare en este mundo.-dijo Hiei casi quedándose dormido.

-Ahora soy un demonio…recuerdas? Seré tu demonio ahora…-exclamo Hana viéndolo como poco a poco se iba durmiendo.

-No… Hana, yo soy el demonio, así que no digas eso.-dijo Hiei dándole un ultimo beso a su amada, y quedándose dormido.

-Lo negare… seré tu demonio y tu… mi bello e intocable angel, mi querido Hiei-susurro Hana para no despertarlo, lo beso levemente en sus labios y le coloco una sabana sobre el, para cubrirlo del frío, y retomo su lugar a lado de lo que seria desde ese momento en adelante… su ángel.

FIN

* * *

**Hello a todos! Arigatou por haber leido esta historia, y pos desgraciadamente ya llego a su final! bueno muchisimas gracias a todas akellas lectoras que me apoyaron en todo, y tomaron unos momentos para mandar sus comentarios que para mi son muy valiosos! (voy a llorar! TT) pero weno, hasta que al fin termino y ya tendre oportunidad para empezar otra historia que tengo por ahi guardadita, y muchas ke tengo en mente, que creanme, tan mas calientes que esta! jajaja bueno esten en contacto y muchisisimas gracias por todo! las kielo muchio y pos por aki me veran muy pronto se los prometo!  
gracias por todo y cuidense!  
Con Cariño, Nadeshko129**


End file.
